The past presents the future
by lacey.skinner.12
Summary: Bella never jumped off the cliff and the Cullens never returned. Bella had an ill fated encounter with Victoria and was turned. It has been 79 years and Bella decides to return to where it all started, Forks. How will her former vampire family react when they find out that she is alive...well sort of. Multiple POV/Flashbacks I own nothing. B/E, A/J, R/Em, C/Es Rated M for langue
1. 80 Years

**Bella never jumped off the cliff and the Cullens never returned. Bella had an ill fated encounter with Victoria and was turned. It has been 79 years and Bella decides to return to where it all started. How will her former vampire family react when they find out that she is alive...well sort of. Multiple POV/Flashbacks I own nothing. B/E, A/J, R/Em, C/Es**

* * *

 **80 years**

Night has just fallen as I stand on a mountain cliff looking down on the small town of Forks. Even from this distance I can see not much has changed since I have been gone. Looking down again, my mind starts to drift over the past. It has been 80 year since _he_ left, since _they_ left me all alone. It has been 79 years since I was changed and forced to leave everything I loved behind.

~Flashback~

It has been 1 year since he left me...since they left me. I constantly felt hollow, empty with nothing to live for. Charlie tried, Renee tried, even Jake tried but I still felt nothing. It was a Saturday and Charlie had left early, mumbling out side my bed room door something about going fishing with Billy. Me, I was doing what I always did when I didn't have to go to school. I was going to sit in my rocking chair staring out my window and later I would send an email to Alice that I know she will never get. This was my life now. As I sat there staring out the window something happened that doesn't happen very often, the sun came bursting out of the clouds. Feeling the warmth on my skin reminded me of all the times we would sit in _our_ meadow and how mesmerized I was the first time I saw Edw… _his_ skin in the sun. All of a sudden I had a deep desire to find our meadow again. Maybe I will find some sort of peace in just being there. Getting up I throw on my jeans, my dark blue long sleeved shirt and my boots. I make my way down stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a few granola bars and a bottle of water, I shove them into my backpack and grab my coat as I head out the door. Once inside the cab of my ancient truck I start the engine and pull out of the driveway. Going off of memory, I head out of town to where the trail head to the meadow begins.

After about a half hour of driving I finally find the trail head entrance. Surprising enough, the sun is still out. Once I park I throw on my jacket and my backpack and head out. The hike is just as long as I remember it being and just as I did the first time I fall several times along the way. Thankful that I decided to keep a small first aid kit in my backpack, I quickly bandage any open cuts I get from falling before continuing on. After about 2 hours; I took some time to rest and eat one of my granola bars, I can see the trees beginning to thin and open up near the meadow. Finally, I make it through the last of the trees and I am shocked by what I see. The meadow; _our meadow,_ is now nothing more than a field of dead weeds and dirt. Everything is dead, the magic that this place once held is now gone, _he_ took it with him when he left. Falling to my knees I hug myself and begin to sob.

I sat there sobbing for several minutes until I heard a musical and yet almost evil laugh that caught my attention. Looking up in horror I see none other than Victoria standing on the other side of the meadow. Of course. Of course she would be here and me completely unprotected and defenseless. "Well, well what do we have here? It's the very same little human that I have been trying so hard to get my hands on. Tell me _human_ are the Cullens around?" She said with a sarcastic tone. I know lying will do me no good, she could probably smell that they have not been around. So I tell her the truth, I truly just don't care anymore what happens to me. Without Edw... _him_ or his family, I have lost my will to fight or live. "No, they are not" I say "Odd, I thought you were the pretty ones mate, why would he just leave you?" She says with a sneer. The hole in my chest opens up more. Holding back a sob I say "So did I, he didn't want me to become a vampire like him and his family. I guess I was not good enough. Doesn't matter anymore does it." "But it does. You see he killed my mate; James, and I think that it is only fair that I kill his mate. But since you are no longer his mate I guess I will just have to come up with a better punishment." Instinctively I start to back up and readying myself to run even though I know it will do me no good. But before I can go anywhere she is in front of me grabbing my arm with her bone crushing strength. I scream out in pain as I feel the bones in my arm shatter.

Many broken bones and bruises later I am pleading with her to just kill me. She laughs and says "well where is the fun in that? You see I want him to suffer too. If I was to turn you; the thing he never wanted to do, he would suffer too" I beg her not to, an eternity with out him and having to leave Charlie, Renee and Jake without being able to say goodbye would be torture. My eyes go wide with fear of that idea and I plead with her "Please, please don't. Just kill me, please just kill me" "Oh, I think I will. Change you that is..." she says right before she sinks her teeth into my neck. Before I can hope that she will lose control and drain me, she pulls away and tosses me onto the cold hard ground. Almost instantly I can feel the venom coursing through my body. "Enjoy the next three days and an eternity of being alone" she says with a wicked grin as she disappears into the trees leaving me alone to burn in the fire of her venom. It is the most excruciating thing imaginable. It feels like my body is being dipped in acid, burned alive, ran over by a tank and all sorts of other horrible things. I scream until my voice goes hoarse, but I know no one can hear me this far out. Time losses all meaning while I burn. For all I know years could have passed. Suddenly the fire starts to retreat from my extremities as it starts to concentrate around my heart. My heart starts taking off like the wings of a humming bird, beating faster than it should. After a few minutes it starts skipping a few beats, then more and more. Then with a final thump it stops completely.

Opening my eyes I just lay there and look at my surroundings. I can see and feel everything. It is the most amazing, unimaginable and unexplainable feeling in the world. Taking in a test breath I notice that I could smell so many wonderful smells and identify them as well. The sound of the wind as it blows through the tree branches is almost like music to my new ears. Listening closer I can hear various forest creatures scurrying around the forest floor. Taking in another deep breath I smell something wonderfully delicious, something that makes my mouth flood with venom and set my throat ablaze. Fresh, pulsating blood. Leaping off the ground in one swift moment (no more clumsy Bella, Emmett would have laughed at that) I start to run towards the delicious smell. I follow the scent to a sheer mountain cliff, Taking in another deep breath, I can tell that it is coming from somewhere near the top of the cliff side. Scaling up the rock face is nothing to me. Near the top of the cliff I come upon a large den carved into the stone face. I enter the cave and come face to face with a massive black bear. Letting my instincts take over I sink down into a fighting crouch. I snarling growl comes out of my mouth without me even realizing it as I prepare to lunge. The bear; rearing on its back legs it tries to take a swipe at me, but is easily knock down as I lunge at it. I easily knock it backwards and sink my teeth into its jugular vein. I can feel the warmth of the blood filling my body and relieving the burning itch in my throat. All too soon the bear in drained and I drop the carcass to the ground. Now that I have fed, my mind clears enough for me to process what has happen. I drop to my knees and began to sob tearlessly.

I am not quite sure how long I sat there sobbing, but after a while I am able to calm myself. Thinking on what has happened and what I need to do I realize that I need to come up with a plan. First, I need to somehow fake my death so it will give Charlie, my mom and Jake some closure. Thinking on it I decide that I will run my truck off of the road and into one of the rivers, making it look like an accident. And the lack of a body will be easily explained because it would have washed down river. I have been out of it for 3 days now, I hope no one has discovered my truck yet or that plan goes out the window. Seeing this as priority, I gather myself up and head back to where I parked my truck. The run back to where I parked my truck was exhilarating and withing minutes I am approaching the parking lot. As I approach where my truck is parked I can hear multiple voices, one of them being my dad. SHIT! Holding my breath I run back to the Meadow. I am surprised that I had no issues being that close to humans, but file that into the back of my mind to think about later. I have more concerning things to deal with now, I still have to find a way to fake my death and quick. I know now that they found my truck and will be sending out search parties this way soon.

I got it. I'll take the bear I killed earlier, smear my blood; that was still pooled in several places in the meadow, all over its paws and place a bunch on bloody paw prints all over the meadow. Leave some bloodied scraps of clothing and then dispose of the bears body. They will think I was killed by a bear and they will have closure. Once I am done with faking my death, I perch myself up on a high cliff and watch it play out just as I thought it would. It is heart wrenching to see my dad sob and cry out for me and know that I can not comfort him. But it is for the best. Now what do I do. I'm a vampire, I have no home, no money and no family. Suddenly I began to feel the soul crushing lonesomeness that Victoria wanted me to feel. It takes me a moment, but I am able to calm myself. Where is the newborn rage the Cull... _they_ were always talking about?

What do I do now? I could try to find the Cullens; but they didn't want me anymore when I was human, I doubt they would want me now that I was like them. I didn't relish the idea of becoming a nomad, but for now it is my only choice. Plus It would also be best to limit my contact with humans until I was absolutely positive I could keep my thirst under control. I also could not stay near Forks, I could not risk anyone seeing me when I was suppose to be dead. Looking down at my tattered and bloody clothing I thought 'first things first, I need new clothing'. Instantly I felt a twinge of pain knowing that my former best friend and sister; Alice, would have loved to hear me talking about new clothing. Thinking about her I wondered if maybe when they left she might have left some clothing behind, she always treated clothing at disposable anyways.

Finding their old house was no issue at all, seeing the house again was the hard part. I had not been back here since my ill fated 18th birthday party. Swallowing down a sob I searched for a way in and found a glass double door on one of the upper balconies unlocked. The house felt eerie, almost dead. Looking around I realized that when they left they left most of their furniture. Odd, it almost looked like they were planning on returning. Shaking off that thought I head to what was Alice and Jasper's room. Once there I go to the closet and I am surprised that it is still almost full with clothing. Seeing a large duffel bag in the corner of the closet I grab it and start filling it with clothing. After filling the duffel bag with clothing and shoes I notice a small lock box on the top shelf. Curiosity got the best of me as I pried it open. There had to be close to $500,000.00 in there. Now, I have always been an honest person and would never steal from someone. But I really needed that money and who knows maybe I could someday pay her back. At least now I could could buy a car or some means of transportation if I wanted to. Stuffing the money into the bag and throwing it over my shoulder I say one last goodbye to the house and head out. Once outside I take a moment to take in my surroundings and say one last goodbye to the place and town that had always been my home. Who knows maybe someday I will return. With that last thought I started running north and into my new life as a vampire nomad.

End Flashback

Taking one last look down on the town, I make my way back to where I parked my car. I'm not really sure why I decided to come back here now. I had stayed a little too long at my last place and people were starting to notice that I was not changing. So after coming up with another reason for having to leave, I packed up and decided to return to where it all started. I had arrived just out side Forks about an hour ago but I had decided it would be best if I hunted before I went into town. Don't get me wrong, I have no issue being around humans. I was proud of the fact that I have never had human blood, but tomorrow I would be attending high school...again. And I with all the teenage hormones and what not that will be in the air I just want to take precautions. As I enter the town limits and make my way down the familiar streets I am amazed by how much my life had changed since I have been here last and yet everything here is pretty much the same. In the last 79 years I have lived many different lives and been many different people, but in this town I will always be Bella Swan. Over the years I have become quite proficient at faking documents of all sorts so I could fit into the human world. For example according to the paperwork that I created for my new identity I was Bella Marie Swan, not Isabella. I am an emancipated 17 year old who's parents died leaving her a small fortune and no other relatives. I have used several different name combinations over the year. But here I will always be Bella Swan. The human world is all about paperwork. Its amazing how much paperwork it takes to create a person, sometime I wonder how the Cullens did it so many times. It used to hurt to think of their names, but not so much anymore. But I still miss them.

I rented a small house just on the outskirts of town that backed up right to the woods for easy hunting access. Its amazing how you can get things taken care of with no questions asked, for the right amount of money that is. I just offered them 2 year in advance rent above what they were asking and I had the keys the next day. Once I arrive at the house I see that my belongings have been already delivered and I'm thankful for the darkness and tree cover so I can unpack and put things away at vamp speed without being seen. It takes about an hour to get everything put away and settled in. Once I was done with I head into the detached garage to check on one of my most prized possession, my BMW S1000XR motorcycle. I love the custom paint job I had done on it, all the metal is soft matte black while the body is a deep twilight blue. Very ostentatious. When I was human I would have been scared to death to even look at a motorcycle let alone ride one. But I love the speed and control I have while on it. Its almost as fun as running. After making sure that my bike made the journey here unharmed I head back in and settle down on the couch with one of my books. Tomorrow will be my 'first day' at Forks high and it should be interesting.

* * *

 **Slightly Re-written and corrected chapter. Please R/R**


	2. Bringing the Past to the Present

**Spelling/Crammer corrected updated**

* * *

Bella POV

I was just finishing reading one of my favorite books; Wurthington Heights, for the millionth time when I noticed the sky getting lighter outside. Looking over at the clock above the fireplace I see that it is almost 6 am. Sighing, I decide that I should start getting myself ready for my first day of school. After taking a shower, I decide that I'm going to leave my hair down in soft curls. My hair is about waist length and its a deep caramel chestnut color with bits of coppery-red in it. I apply some light eye make up, not that I really need it. Now to decide what to wear. I have learned to love clothing and clothes shopping now, sometimes I'm even amazed at that fact. Since I'm being ostentatious and riding my bike to school I figure I might as well go all out. I decide on wearing my skin tight black leather pants, a midnight blue top, my Manolo Blahnik calf-high black leather boots with a 4" heal (because wearing healed boots and ridding a motorcycle is _so_ practical) and a leather half jacket. Very ostentatious. After taking one last look at my self in my full length closet mirror I grab my purse and messenger bag that will serve as my back pack and head out. Its supposed to overcast all day but not rain, what a miracle.

Once I get my bike out of the garage, I put my helmet on and stride the bike. With a turn of the key my baby purrs to life and I take off. As I drive through town on my way to the school I can feel people starring at me. It only takes me about 10 minutes to reach the school. As I pull into the parking lot I watch almost everyone stop what they are going and turn to look at me. Maybe I went a _little_ over board with the clothing choice today. Getting off my bike, I pull my helmet off and with a shake let my hair fall back down into its soft curls. I smirk as I hear several whispered comments from many of the male students _'OMG she i_ _s_ _HOT' 'Who is she?' 'please let her be a student,_ _please let her be a student_ _' 'she must be new' 'freaken supermodel' 'I'm sooo asking her to Prom'_ Acting as if I had not heard any of those comments, I head out of the parking lot and into the main office. The woman behind the desk gave me an odd appraising eye and then asked "May I help you?" Putting on dazzling smile and using a sugar dipped voice I say "Yes, Hi there. My name is Bella Swan. I'm suppose to start her today" I finish off with another big smile. She is stunned for a moment then says "Umm...yes...Sorry. Yes, I have your paper work right here. Here is your class schedule and school map. I hope you are happy here at Forks High" She says as she hands me several papers. With one last smile I head out of the building.

More students have arrived now and the school is abuzz with energy. Looking at my schedule I have see that I have English first. After taking a quick look at the map, I head over to the English building. Everything is just how I remembered it being, other than there is a few new buildings here or there and a few things being updated, it is essentially all the same. Once I reach my English class I introduce myself to the teacher who is named Ms. Fredrickson. She points me to an open chair near the back and says that I don't have to introduce myself if I don't want to. I opt not to. Once seated, I am flanked on both sides by two girls. The one on the left; a blonde with braces, is the first to introduce her self "Hi I'm Amber, Amber Carlson. I've never seen you here before, did you just move to Forks? Whats your name?" I smile and say "Hi Amber. Its nice to met you. Yeah, today is my first day. Just moved here. I'm Bella Swan." The girl on my right was next to introduce herself. She was a much taller than the blonde and had a crazy mess of black curly hair on her head. "Hi Bella I'm Krisy Miller. Welcome to Forks by the way. Hey you want to sit with us at lunch?" "Nice to meet you too Krisy and sure I would love to sit you guys at lunch" Silently cursing myself, I just broke one of my personal rules. Never sit with humans during meals, so will not arise suspicion when I don't eat anything. By then the teacher was calling the class to order.

My next two classes flowed by easily. After English I had Art and then Biology. I had one more class before lunch, French. I was on my way to my next class when I caught the scent. The scent of another vampire, several vampires in fact. The smell was oddly familiar but I could not quite place it. Suddenly there is a trill of laughter followed by a _very_ familiar female voice. Turning to where the voice came from I see them standing near the end of the hall way with their backs turned towards me. Its all of them; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and standing a few feet away from the rest of them is Edward. My mind is reeling and I don't even register that some one is calling my name. "Bella...hey Bella. You ok? Earth to Bella" I look over to see that that Amber girl trying to get my attention. Looking back up I see that she has also gotten another person's attention. Edward is looking directly at me. His eyes are wide with shock and I can see several emotions pass over his face. Shock, disbelief, sadness, anger and then hopefulness. He starts to head in my direction "shit" I say under my breath.

I have to get out of here. Turning, I start to head in the other direction. Far behind me I can hear what sounds like Alice saying 'Edward where are you going, our class is right here. Edward, whats wrong...Edward' Shit, shit, shit he is following me. Once outside I realize that there is not enough time to make it to the parking lot, but I remember that the science building backs up to the woods. Once I am on the backside of the building and out of the view of humans I run. I run into the woods as fast as as fast as I can. But unfortunately I can hear him following me. Cursing myself, I forgot how fast he was. I Try weaving through the trees, leaping over several rivers, going up and over mountain peaks, bur no matter what I did I could not lose him. I am not sure how far we ran, but I decided to change directions and head back towards town. But at the last moment I turned to and headed back into the woods. I as I deep into the forest I notice that the trees began to thin a bit and then fall away as I entered a meadow. The same meadow it all began in, _our_ meadow. I was almost to the other end of the meadow when he spoke "Bella, please wait"

Edward POV

I hate this school, I hate this town. I hate that everything here still reminds me of _her_. I hate that I allowed my family to drag me back here. They said it would we good for us as a family, it would gave us 'closure'. It only reminds me everyday of how I failed my sweet Bella and that because I left her she died. I remember that fateful day that I returned and Charlie told me what had happened.

~Flashback~

It had been 14 months since I left my Bella and I was at my wits end. I tried to keep myself busy with tracking Victoria, but when that failed I started to lose my resolve. I could not take it any longer, I had to see her again. More than see her, I had to tell her the truth. I lied, I still loved her with every fiber of my being. I would go back to her on my hands and knees, begging her to take me back. So I began the long journey back to Forks from Rio De Janeiro. After the longest plane ride imaginable, I finally arrived in Seattle and made my way to Forks. I knew that she would be mad at me and so would Charlie, so I practiced what I would say to both of them all the way there. As I pulled up in front of their house I noticed both Bella's old truck and Charlies cruiser were both there. Good, I can apologize to both of them I thought to myself. Bracing myself for what was to come, I get out of the rental car and go up to the front door.

With only a moments hesitation I knock on the door. About a minute later the door opens. I was hoping it would be Bella that answered but it was a very rugged looking Charlie instead. He looks awful. Unshaven, deep bags under his eyes and a bit pale. I can see anger fill his eyes once he sees me. "How DARE you come back here. Do you know the HELL you put Bella through? You have some nerve just showing up here like this, what the HELL do you want?" he shouts. I am taking aback slightly by his anger as well as his breath, it reeks of alcohol. "I'm very sorry to just show up like this, but I wanted to apologize to Bella for leaving the way I did, the way my family did. I wanted to apologize to you as well for all that I put you through, it was not intention to hurt anyone. My family and I are planning on moving back to Forks and I wanted to apologize to her and you before that happens. Is she in?" I could see a saddened look pass over his eyes before he spoke "You want to apologize huh, well she does not live her anymore. She over at 322 Jones Ave. You go apologist to her first and then you can apologize to me" "Thank you, sir" I say before going back to my car.

Jones Ave is not a street I am familiar with so I put it into the GPS and head in the direction I am instructed. A few minutes later I turn onto Jones Ave. I become confused, then worried when the GPS states that I had arrived at my destination when I pull up to a small cemetery. Getting out I look around and notice that the address number on the cemetery gates if 322. Panic starts to set in when I see a recently dug plot with a new head stone. As I approach it my mind is screaming at me to run, to not to look at it. But I continue forward and what I see makes me fall to my knees.

Here Lies

Isabella Marie Swan

Beloved Daughter and Friend

9/13/1987 - 9/16/2006

'May The Light Of Her Spirit Shine

Down Upon All Who Knew Her'

She is dead, gone forever. My body shakes with tearless sobs. I left her so she could live a safe, normal human life and it only ended up with her dying. I lost her, my reason for being is gone and its all my fault. My love, my mate, my other half. I sat there, staring at her headstone for quiet a while; engraving the words cut into the stone into my mind. My mind still not wanting to believe that she was dead. I wish I was dead and in that moment I made my decision. I would go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. Getting up, I place one hand on my beloveds headstone and say "We will be together again soon my love" Then I turn and head back to my car. Determined, I head back to Seattle to catch a flight to Italy. After returning the car to the rental lot, I head into the airport. But I don't even make it to the ticket counter, because I am intercepted by the whole family.

 _Alice._ Alice must have seen what I was about to do. Everyone looks concerned and a bit pissed, not the emotion I was expecting. Carlisle was the first to say anything. "Son, what were you thinking. I know you miss her, we all do. But why try to end your life. Why not just go see her" it dawns me that Alice must have just seen me going to the Volturi, but not why. Swallowing down a sob I say "She's gone" "What do you mean she's gone, gone where?" Alice asks "She...shes dead" I whisper. Everyone gasped in horror. "What happened?" Esme asks through her sobs. "I don't know. I came back to apologize to her and Charlie. To beg her to take me back. When I got to their house Charlie answered the door, he looked awful. He said that she no longer lived there and gave me the address of where I could find her. When I got there I realized it was a cemetery. There was a newly dug plot that caught my attention...it was hers" I said with a sob. Esme put her arms around me to comfort me while Carlisle places a hand on my shoulder as a sign of support and comfort. I looked up to see Alice sobbing on Jasper's shoulder while he barely held on to his own emotions. Both Rosalie and Emmett are holding each other and silently crying tears that can never fall. Everyone was too stunned to even speak. We just stood there in our grief. "I think we should go see Charlie and find out what happened, it might help with...closure" Carlisle says almost chocking on the last word. With everyone in agreement we start to head back to the rental car lot. I feel as if I'm being dragged, my feet not moving by their own will. My mind still lost in the fog of grief. No one spoke all the way to Forks, no one even knew what to say and my mind was too burdened to even listen to anyone else's mind.

As we pull up in front of the house Carlisle says "It might be best if just Edward, Esme and I go to the door. It might overwhelm him" I could see they all wanted to argue but agreed to wait by the car. Carlisle was the first to reach the door, he knocked and we waited. A few minutes later the door opens and once again Charlie was leering out. "So you went to see her then did you, boy? How did she take your apology?" I winced at his words. "Charlie, Please" Carlisle calmly, but was cut off "You know _Doc_ I don't want to hear it" and with that he slammed the door in our faces. Just as we were about to turn to go back to the car we could hear raised voices from inside and then the door opened again. A small framed woman with russet skin and crow black hair was at the door. "I'm Sorry, you will have to forgive Charlie. He is still having a hard time coping with Bella's death. I'm Sue Clearwater, Charlie and my late husband Harry were close friends and I'm trying to help him through this" The woman says. "There is nothing to forgive at all, we understand how hard this must be. We just found out today and just wanted to find out what happened" Carlisle says. "Your the Cullens, Right?" When she asked that I could hear the approach of the rest of the family behind us. "Yes we are. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Do you know how she...how she...died?" Carlisle asks, his voice breaking at the end. "Yes, but your not going to like the answer" Sue responds.

I was not sure I wanted to hear this, but I was too lost in my grief to make my legs move. "Its ok, we need to know, for...closure" Carlisle says again. Taking a deep breath, Sue starts "After you all left she was never the same. At first Charlie thought he would have to hospitalize her. She would not eat, sleep or do anything. The doctor called it catatonic shock. But she slowly came out of it, but was not the same person anymore. Her eyes seemed empty. She spent all her time alone, she refused to participate or go anywhere. It was as if she was waiting for something or _someone._ Some days were better than others and some were down right horrible. She had nightmares all the time and would wake up screaming and crying. Then she seemed to be getting some what better, until her 19th birthday came around and she just sunk down again. Three days after her birthday it was a Saturday and that is the last day any one saw her. Charlie had told her he was going fishing with Billy Black and would be back later. When he returned that evening her and her truck were gone. Charlie was out of his mind with worry and blamed himself for going fishing and not being there for her. Three days later her truck was found parked at the entrance to one of the trail heads. Several search parties went out and when they were about to give up for the day one of the parties found...evidence... Evidence that pointed to a bear attack at one of the meadows. They found blood, bloody paw prints and evidence that something was...dragged back into the woods. There were also scraps of torn clothing. The clothing matched a shirt that Bella owned. Samples of the blood were taken and a few days later it came back positive as hers. They searched for days but never found her body or the bear. I'm sorry, I know its a horrible way to find out. I'm sorry but I need to get back to charlie" She said before going back inside. This was too much for me to take, my mind was reeling and if I didn't know better I would swear that I was doing into shock "Edward...Edward" A voice called out to me "Edward..."

~End Flashback~

"Dude, Edward. Snap out of it" Emmett says. I look up to see that I'm sitting in an empty class with Emmett standing by the door. I must have zoned out and missed the bell. "Dude, whats up with you?" Emmett asks with concern. "Nothing, just being here mind me of... _her_ , of Bella..." I say trailing off at her name "Hey, I know. We all miss her. But it's been like 80 years, life goes on Man. Come on we got to get to our next class" Emmett says. Sighing I grab my bag and head out into the hall with him. Most of the other students have already gotten to their next class by now so the halls are almost empty. We make it to our next class just as the bell rings. I go through the class as if on autopilot, not really paying any attention. When the bell rings signaling the end of the class both Emmett and I exit to find the rest of the family gathered in the hall waiting for us. We all have our next class together; French, which is right across the hall. I am vaguely aware that both Jasper and Emmett are talking about planning a hunting trip and Alice and Rosalie are talking about shopping. But my mind was to occupied with thoughts of my beloved Bella, when I swear I hear someone call her name. 'Bella...hey Bella. You ok? Earth to Bella' I look in the direction that it was called and feel as if I had walked into one of my day dreams.

A woman standing near the end of the hall looked so much like my Bella. She was looking over at a girl standing next to her and then looked back at me. Once I see her face and her eyes I feel my emotions go haywire. Shock, disbelief, sadness, anger and then hopefulness. It _is_ my Bella. I see her eyes go wide when she realizes that I recolonize her and I hear her say 'shit' under her breath. I take a few steps toward her and she turns and starts walking fast in the opposite direction towards the exit. Why would she run from me? I begin to follow her and can hear Alice behind me say "Edward where are you going, our class is right here. Edward, whats wrong...Edward" Ignoring her I follow Bella as she weaves past students and out the door. Once outside I follow her scent around the back of the science building and see her run into the woods. She is running at Vampire speed now. She is fast, but I'm faster and I'm catching up with her. I follow her as she weaves through the forest and over rivers. Suddenly she changes direction and starts heading back towards town before changing directions again and heading towards the high meadows. As she runs into a meadow; A meadow that I recognize as _our_ Meadow, I call out to her "Bella, please wait" The moment I say this she stops dead, her back still turned towards me and her hands at her sides arching into claws.

Bella POV

The moment I heard his velvety voice it was if my legs refused to keep going. 'this is not happening, this is not happening. He left you' I kept chanting in my head. Arching my fingers into claws I say "Leave, just leave me alone" but it comes out more like a growl than actual words. "Please Bella, just look at me" he says again. "Edw...Edward...if you know whats good for you, you would leave right now. Just go and leave me alone." I manage to say. The words sparking a shadow of a memory of him saying something similar to me when we first met. "Bella...Please" his voice sounded so broken. Sighing, I turned to face him. His eyes looked so sad, so tired. "Bella, what happened to you?" he asks as he takes a few steps towards me. Trying to keep a good distance between us, I take a few steps back to match the steps he took towards me. "Depends on what you mean. Do you want to know what happened to me when you _left_ me alone and heart broken or when you _left_ me alone and defenseless against Victoria. Take your pick" I say with a little too much venom in my words. I could see him flinch at my words. Instantly I feel bad. He may not love me anymore, but I still love him. "I know what happened to you when we left, but I did not know about Victoria. I thought you were dead" I could hear his voice crack when he said the word dead. "How do you know what happened?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I came back, I came back for you but I was too late. I came back to apologize to you and Charlie and to beg for your forgiveness, but Charlie told me that you no longer lived there. He gave me the address where you were, but when I went to go find you I found out that the address was for a cemetery. I saw your headstone. I came back with my family. We tried to apologize to Charlie, but he would not hear it. A woman names Sue Clearwater told us what had happened, what you went through when I left and about the bear attack. I am so sorry Bella, if I would have know that any of this would have happened I would not have left" Looking away from him I say "But I don't understand, you left me. You said that you didn't want me. That I was not good enough" I can feel the dull ache of a wound long since gone start to rip open in my chest once again. I am too lost in what Edward has just told me to realize that he has moved to stand right in front of me. I suddenly feel a hand caress my cheek and jump and hiss in response but he does not let go. Holing onto my face be forces me to look at him and says "I lied Bella" I down cast my eyes at his words "Look at me please. Thank you. Like I said I lied. I had to. You were not safe in my world. I felt like any second something could happen, someone would attack and you would die. I could not live in a world that you were no longer in. So I made you believe that I didn't love you in hopes that you could move on and have a happy life. When sue told me what life was like for you after we left I was devastated. When I thought that you had died, I died on the inside. I love you Bella. I love you with every fiber of my being. Your are my love, my mate, my life, my whole world"

I could feel the sting of tears that I could not shed as we stared into each others eyes. "I love you" I whispered as our lips made a brushing pass. Then he pressed his lips firmly on to mine and I thew my hand into his hair to keep him for escaping. We just stood there for several minutes re-familiarizing ourselves with each others touch. The sound of Edward's cell phone caused us to jump slightly as it broke the silence of the meadow. Laughing we pulled apart slightly so he could pull out his cell, still keeping an arm around my waist. Peeking at his phone I see that there is 10 missed text messages with in the lat 20 minuets. How did we miss the phone going off before now? The last one was from Carlisle 'Edward, where are you? Why did you run from the school. Worried about you. Please call or come home. Everyone is already home – Carlisle. Laughing a little Edward says "Well I guess we better go before they send out the search parties" I stiffen a bit at that "Bella, whats wrong?" "What if they are mad at me?" I ask. "For what, why would they be mad at you?" "I don't know, just what if they are?" I ask again. "Bella, look at me. No one is going to be mad at you. If anything they are going to be happy, exuberant in fact. Ok?" Nodding I say "We should probably head back to the school and get out stuff first" With Edward in agreement we race each other back to school. He won of course. After retrieving my bag from my locker we walk hand in hand to the parking lot. Once there we part as he goes over to a silver Volvo that reminds me of the one he used to have long ago. I go to my bike. When he sees what I'm driving he gives me a questioning lift of an eye brow and a flash of the crocked grin. "Long story" I tell him as I put my helmet of and stride my bike. I follow him as he pulls out of the parking lot and drives down the familiar winding roads to his family's house in the woods. All the time wondering how is family reunion would really go.

* * *

 **As always please R/R**


	3. Author's Notes

Thank you for all the reviews. I would like to answer some of the questions asked about this story.

* * *

 **the devil reincarnated :**

I respect your opinion, but I don't believe I made her sound like a door mat. I was keeping with the spirit of who Bella is and who she is is a forgiving and loving person. Just because she has become a vampire doesn't mean that it changed who she truly was. But further on in the story there are plans to touch on her insecurities and anger over what happened in NM.

 **chrisc8706 :**

I'm glad you like the story so far. In regards to the 'claws' it was in reference to how a vampire is described when in a fighting stance or when provoked. Hands and fingers arched into claws. I hope that answers your question.

* * *

Thank you for all the other reviews as well. Hope to add a new chapter soon.


	4. Family Reunion

**Spelling/grammar correcter updated chapter, also added a bit more to it as well. In this chapter I did a lot of POV jumping around so I could get different angles on the events.**

* * *

 **Alice POV**

'Where the hell is he' I yelled to myself. I was pacing the living room in our house. Everyone else had gone to search for Edward, but I stayed behind in case he came back. I just got done sending him my 9th text and yet still no response. It was normal for him to want to go off and be alone, but he _ALWAYS_ answered our calls or text messages. What was worrying me the most was a few minutes after he left the school I could not see his future anymore. He just disappeared.

I was just about to text him again when I heard the sound of tires turning onto our long driveway and I knew it was him. A few seconds later I heard a second set of tires and the distinct purr of a motorcycle. Odd, I wonder who that is. Running to the front door, I throw it open in time to see Edward pull up in his Volvo and right behind him is a sleek looking motorcycle. The person was defiantly female from the body shape. I could also tell by the lack of a heart beat and her scent that she was also avampire, but with her helmet on I could not see her face. Edward got out of his car as the stranger dismounted the bike. Walking down the front steps I was getting ready to give Edward a verbal lashing about running off...Again. "Edward Anthony Masen Cull..." But I was stopped short by the odd look he was giving me. Was that a smile? It couldn't be, the last time I saw him smile was with Bel...thinking of her name still made me sad. He looked at me, then back to the stranger. I looked over at her as she removed her helmet releasing a cascade of soft curly caramel chestnut hair and turned to look at me with a nervous smile. I was in shock. Was that...is she...it cant be...OMG it's... "Bella?" I scream and launch myself at her.

 **Bella POV**

My mind was racing, was this really happening? Did I really just make up with Edward after 80 years apart? Should I have forgiven him so quickly? I felt a sudden shiver of fear run through me, what if he leaves again. I mean he said he left because he was trying to keep me safe and human and I'm most defiantly not human anymore. But still, my ever present insecurity's made me fear that is not the only reason he left. I was also afraid to see the rest of the Cullens again. I know Edward said that there was nothing to fear, but in my mind there was. What were they going to think of me as a vampire, are they going to question why I never looked for them or what I have been doing these past 79 years. What about Rosalie, she hated me enough when I was human. How will she feel about me now. The last thing I want to do is cause issues in their family. But there was also a shining light of hope, maybe everything will be ok. Maybe they will be happy to see me and welcome me back with open arms, maybe I was finally getting my family back. Maybe I would I never have to be alone again. The thought brought a smile to my face.

After following behind Edward for about 15 minutes he starts to slow and then turns left onto an almost non existent driveway hidden between to large redwood trees. For an instant my brain told me to keep driving strait, but it was just nerves. Yes, even vampires get nervous. Turning to follow him as I am pulled into nostalgia. Nostalgia over all the times I have ridden down this drive and how I was always so happy and excited to see the Cullen house appear in the middle of the forest as if by magic. Then again in a world full of vampires and werewolves who is to say that there is no such thing as magic. I am pulled out of my revelry when we turn around the corner of a massive ancient sequoia and the house comes into view. It is just how I remember it being. Nothing has changed in the 79 years since I have been gone. Remembering the last time I was here, I have a sudden twinge of guilt for breaking in and stealing Alice's clothing and money. Hopefully she will understand, and I have no issue paying her back either way.

Edward stops in front of the garage and I pull up beside him. As I dismounted my bike I look over at him as he gets out. He has an odd look on his face and is looking behind me. That is when I hear the unmistakable pixy voice of Alice ' _Edward Anthony Masen Cull...'_ she starts to address him in a scolding tone but her voice cuts short as I pull my helmet off and turn to face her. "Bella?" her voice was full of shock and a bit of uncertainty. I returned it with a bright smile but timid and said "Hello Alice" Her eyes went wide as hearing my voice confirmed that I was indeed Bella and she started chanting my name as if it were a mantra. "Bella..Bella..Bella..Bella" with her voice becoming more excited with each time she said it before launching herself at me. She slammed into me wrapping her small frame around me in a tight hug.

If I had not been expecting such a reaction from her it might have ended badly. I mean come on, I _am_ a vampire and we don't exactly take being attacked very well. Even if it is a friendly attack. As I hug her back I look over at Edward and he has a concerning look on his face. I wonder to myself if it is because of Alice's exuberant attack or if it is something that Alice thought. Realizing that I would have to be the one to end the hug I gently pull her arms away and step out of the hug. She pouted for a moment then smiled brightly before slapping me on the shoulder; which earned her a small growl from Edward, then said "Why the hell have you never come to find us, do you know how much I have missed my best friend and sister. I never saw you get changed, what happened and when did it happ..." She stopped short as she pulled away from me to take in my appearance before continuing "More important than all that, are you wearing designer clothing? OMG are those boots what I think they are?" Laughing at the expression on her face I say "Yes they are designer and yes the boots are what you think they are. Lets just say I have grown an appreciation for good clothing and lets leave it at that"

I look over at Edward who had been silent this whole time and I can see him roll his eyes at the fact that I enjoy clothing now, but he keeps a smile on his face. "To answer your other questions Alice, I would rather wait and answer them with everyone else here. Where is..." She cuts me off and says "They all went to look for Mr. moody over there" she says pointing at Edward who just gives her a small growl, but she just rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him and continues "But I'll text them and let them know that he is back... _with a surprise"_ I eyed her at the emphasis she put on 'surprise' but let it go. Edward came over and took my hand; weaving out fingers together, while Alice took my other arm linking it with hers and practically dragged both Edward and I into the house.

Once in the house she did not let go until we were all seated in the living room, with me sandwiched between her and Edward on the couch. If I wasn't nervous before, I am now. Alice quickly sent a text; I'm guessing to Jasper to let him know that Edward was back, then turned to me and said "So I love the look, maybe a bit too much leather for my taste, but it looks good on you. Now that your are back we _s_ _o_ need to go on a shopping trip...Ooo maybe we can go to L.A. or New York, I mean Seattle is good but not the best" I missed how infectious her mood was. Before I could answer her Edward spoke in a warning tone "Alice..." She looked at him and said "I was talking to Bella, not you Edward. She can make up her own mind. So Bella, what do you say?" Sighing I say "Well, I don't know..." I could see her face fall. Laughing at her expression I say "But I suppose I could use a few new things..." Her face lights up and she starts bouncing on the couch and shrieks "YAY!" Edward groans, but I just squeeze his hand and lay my head on his shoulder. Which earned us a "Awwww" from Alice.

I was just about to ask when she thought the rest of the family was going to be here, but then I heard the sound of several people approaching the house at vampire speed. "Ooo here they come, they are going to be so excited to see you Bella. Especially Emmett. His misses his _Belly-bear_..." Alice and Edward laughed. I groaned, remembering the nickname Emmett had once given me so long ago. But the groan quickly turned into a laugh. Both Edward and Alice turned to the front door as I heard it swing upon, but suddenly my nervousness returned and I kept my back to whoever it was that just came through the front door. Swallowing down my fear I turn to see Emmett standing a few feet away with Rosalie right behind him, followed by Jasper, Esme and lastly Carlisle. If it was possible for them to look even whiter, they would have. They all look like they had seen a ghost, All wide eyed and mouths agape. But seeing as they all thought I was dead, I guess it is like seeing a ghost...I wonder if those exist too. They all just stood there staring at me in shock, but it was Emmett that spoke first "Bella?" he said with a huge grin.

 **Emmett POV**

'This was getting ridicules' I thought to myself. Every time Edward was reminded about Bella he would go off and hide in some hole and then we would have to go and find him. Don't get me wrong, I miss Bella. She was like my baby sister, life was so much funner with her around. I loved seeing her get all mad and blush when ever I called her Belly-bear, I missed listing to her laugh when ever Alice would pout about not being allowed to play Bella- _Barbie._ It still eats me up that I failed as her big brother to protect her, if only we had fought against Edward's wishes or if I had come to check in on her she would not have died like she did. But she is gone and nothing was going to change that. After Edward took off from school we all regrouped at the house. Normally we would give him a day or so to sulk and either go get him or wait for him to return, but for some reason Alice could no longer see his future. So Alice stayed behind at the house while the rest of us went back to the school to try and follow his trail.

The trail went all over the place. Weaving through the woods, over rivers and mountain peaks. It changed directions back towards town and then diverted again and headed back into the woods. We followed the trail until it ended in a large meadow. Once we reached were it ended I caught the sent of another vampire "Anyone else smell that? There was another vampire here with Edward" Everyone else nodded. There was no sign of a struggle or fight so maybe the other vampire was curious or just passing through. "Anyone one recognize the smell?" I ask "It's a little familiar, but I cant quite place it" Jasper says "I think I have smelled it before as well, but I'm not positive" Carlisle says. Everyone else was in agreement as well, it was familiar.

Following the scent I found that both Edward's scent and the scent of the unknown vampire seemed to join and head out of the meadow together. I was about to say something to the others about that when I heard Jasper's phone go off. I watched him check it and then he said "It was from Alice. She said that Edward returned to the house, with a surprise. She seemed to put some emphasis on the word surprise" Ooo I wonder what the surprise is I think to myself. "Is that all Alice said, Jasper?" Carlisle asks "Yes, She just said that he is back at the house" Jasper says. "Your forgetting the important part, she said he had a surprise with him" I say excitedly. Everyone gives me an exasperated look " _What_ , what did I say?" They just shake their heads at me. "Lets head back to the house" Carlisle says and we all start making our way back through the woods towards the house. All the way home I had flashes of ideas in my mind of what the surprise could be. Maybe a new jeep or even a truck...no that's not Edwards style. Maybe a boat...no he already have several of those...Hmm what could it be. Maybe it had something to do with the mystery vampire, maybe we have a visitor. But no, Alice would have seen it if someone was coming to visit.

Just as I made it to the parking area in front of the house I slowed to a normal human pace. Everyone one was right behind me, I'm faster than them except for Edward. I saw Edward's Volvo parked out front with a sweet looking motorcycle parked next to it. I looked over at Jasper and said "Hey, wasn't that parked at the school today? It smells like that vampire scent we picked up in the meadow" Before Jasper answer, I heard a trill of laughter coming from the house that sounded like both Alice and Edward. Another laugh followed, but it did not sound familiar. Well, it was kinda familiar. I ran strait for the front door and pulled it open and ran into the living room. On the couch I saw Edward and Alice with the mystery vampire sandwiched between them. Both Edward and Alice had turned to face me as I came into the room, but the mystery vampire was facing way at first. I could tell that it was girl from the hair. With a twinge of sadness I realize that it kinda reminded me of Bella's hair. Then she turned to face me with a smile. It can't be...is that...is she...Belly-bear? "Bella?" is all I could manage to say. It was like I was seeing a ghost, but there she was. She smiled wider and said "Hey Emmett, catch any good grizzlies lately?" Before I even knew what I was doing I ran to her at vamp speed and pulled her off of the couch into a bear hug. I could here the shocked gasps from them rest of the family but I didn't care. I had my baby sister back.

 **Bella POV**

I really missed Emmett's goofy grin and I knew that this would earn one "Hey Emmett, catch any good grizzlies lately?" But instead of grinning, he ran towards me at vamp speed and tore me from Edwards grasp and pulled me off of the couch into one of his famous bear hugs. Then for good measure he spun around with me, almost taking out a lamp as well as Alice and Edward in the process. I could hear the shocked gasps from the rest of the family, but I didn't care right now. I had I'm big brother back. After a minute or two I started to feel a little uncomfortable, it had been a long time since I had been in to company of other vampires and having so much physical contact was starting to make me feel a little nervous again. "Umm Emmett, I miss you too and all but you are going to have to put me down at some point" I could hear the soft laughs from everyone else as well as Emmett's chest rumble with laughter.

Setting me back down, Emmett tried to ruffle my hair like he used to but I quickly ducked out of the way. I had quicker reflexes now. Smiling I turned to face the rest of the family. They all still seemed to be in a bit of shock. The closest one to me was Rosalie and I really didn't know what to expect from her. She and I never got along, not that I ever had anything against her. But she just never seemed to like me and thought that having me around as a human would put her family in danger. The last time I saw her it was not on the best of terms. Keeping the smile plastered on my face I approached her and said "Hello Rosalie, its good to see you again" I was expecting maybe a nod or a curt smile but instead she pulled me into a tight hug. Taken by surprise, I hesitated for a moment before returning the hug. Pulling out of the hug she said "It's good to see you again too Bella" before going to sit next to Emmett. That was a bit of a shock.

I turned back to the rest of the family to see Jasper was next in line. I knew even less of what to expect from him than I did from Rosalie. I mean we were never exactly 'close' and he always seemed afraid to get too near to me because he was afraid of hurting me. And I knew that it pained him to have me around when I was human because of him being so new to the whole 'vegetarian' diet thing. Plus there is the whole him trying to kill me the last time I saw him. Smiling I said "Hello, Jasper" I saw a flash of what looked like guilt go through his eyes and I knew instantly what he was about to say. "Bella, I..." Jasper started but I cut him off. "Jasper, if what you are about to say remotely sounds like an apology; and I have a good feeling that it is, there is no need. I _NEVER_ blamed you for what happened" "I know, but..." He tried again. "Seriously, there is nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad to see you again, _brother"_ I said putting emphasis on the brother part. I smiled and extended my hand as show of friendship, which he took but then pulled me into a hug. Ok this is even more unexpected than Rosalie's hug. What is it, National hug Bella day or something? Jasper whispered "Thank you, darlin'" into my ear, but before I could answer him back I was pulled away and into another hug.

Apparently Esme was tired of waiting her turn. Smiling I hugged her back. After a moment or two she pulled back to get a good look at me and said "I have missed you so much Bella. Our family is finally complete again" Smiling I say "I have missed you too Esme, you always felt more like my mom than my real mom. I know it's a horrible thing to say, but is true" She gives my shoulders a squeeze and she looked like she could cry, if that were even possible. Turning a look to the final member of the Cullen Family, Carlisle. Wordlessly he pulls me into a tight hug reminiscent of the hugs I would get from Charlie, it was a father's hug. Pulling back I smile and say "Its good to see you again Carlisle, its good to see _all_ of you again" Carlisle leads me back to the couch where I sandwich myself back between Edward and Alice. I can feel everyone staring at me and I know they are waiting for me to speak. Swallowing down a non-existent lump in my throat I begin. "Ok, so I know you are all shocked to see me...alive, well sort of and I know you are probably waiting for an explanation of what happened" Carlisle finally spoke in a kindly voice "Only if you are ready to discus it Bella" "I'm ready, I _need_ to tell it" Everyone looked intently at me "Ok, story time..."

* * *

 **As always, please R/R. it fuels my creativity and helps me find out it there is anything wrong with the chapter.**


	5. Stories of the Past - Part 1

Bella POV

Once everyone was settled into the living room I looked around at my family, took a deep (but unnecessary breath) and Began "Ok, so I know from what Edward told me earlier today that you all know what happened to me after you left. For the most part that is. He told me about him coming back and finding out I was dead and all of you going to talk to Charlie. He said you also talked with a woman named Sue Clearwater and she was the one to tell you what they believed happened in the meadow with the bear, is this correct?"

They all nodded, but Alice spoke up "He forgot part about him deciding to go to the Volturi to ask them to end him and us stopping him at the airport" she said in a quiet but irritated voice. I looked over at Edward and roared "YOU DID WHAT!" Setting everyone on edge. "How could you go to _them_? What were you thinking? I cant even imagine any of them even near you, let alone Jane or Felix." I shuddered at the thought. Edward looked ashamed, but Jasper caught on to what I was saying "How do _you_ know who the Volturi are or especially who Jane and Felix are?" Jasper asks. _Busted._ "Well I kinda had a little run-in with them when I was exploring Italy..."

Everyone was looking at me with a terrified look, waiting for me to explain. "I'll get to that story later, I promise" Then I turn back to Edward and say "And _you_ , don't you **EVER** do anything like that again. You hear me?" He gave me an ashamed look and said "Yes dear". When Emmett whispered "Whipped" under his breath to Jasper; I turned to give him a death glare, causing both of them to flinch a little.

"Ok as I was saying, you spoke with Sue Clearwater. I honestly wish that she had not told you about what I was like during that year, but what is done is done. I don't really remember most of those days, they are kind of a blur to me. The day that stands out the clearest is my last _human_ day" I felt Edward's hand tighten on mine, but not too hard. I looked at him with a sad smile and continued. "It was a Saturday; three days after my 19th birthday, I was watching watching the sun stream through the clouds and just decided to _our_ meadow. For some reason I thought that just being there would give me some sort of peace" I looked at Edward when I said this, knowing that he would know the one that I was talking about.

"I parked my truck where you parked the first time you took me there. It took me a while to reach the meadow, I forgot how long of a tail it was. But when I did reach it, everything was different. I had remembered it being full of soft grass and wild flowers, but all that was there was dead weeds and bald patches of dry dirt. It was if you took the magic that that place once held with you when you left. I felt as if that last bit my happiness melted away when I saw this. I sat down on the dry ground and cried"

I did my best to avoid looking at any of my families faces in fear that if I did I would lose my nerve to continue with what was coming next. "I'm not sure how long I sat there for, but out of no where I heard a high pitched, manic laugh. When I looked up to see who it was, she was standing a crossed the meadow from me. Victoria" The living room erupted in a chorus of hisses and I looked up to see the realization of what happened to me filter a crossed everyone's face's.

Emmett jumped up at looked like he was going to murder someone "I'm going to rip her to piec..." I put my hand up in an attempt to calm him. "Emmett, there is no need" he interrupted me "But Bella, she attacked you, she hurt you. It's my job as your big brother to keep you safe and I failed" I heard Edward growl next me and I know he felt the same. That he had failed to keep me, his mate safe. "Emmett...Edward...everyone, please calm down and let me finish. As I was saying there is no need because she is already dead" They all look at me wide eyed, but Emmett still looks upset at not being able to tear Victoria apart. "I'll get to that story later as well, I'm trying to go in order here" Everyone nods and goes back to listening.

"Like I was saying, there was Victoria. She seemed surprised to see me alone and said that she had thought that it would have been a lot harder to get to me. She asked if you all were still around. I told her that none of you were there anymore, I knew she probably already knew that everyone was gone so I didn't lie. She thought that I would lie and try and convince her that I was still under your protection, but to tell the truth I really didn't care anymore at that point. I was so tired of pain of missing everyone that I had just given up to fate at that point and I knew that I would not be walking away from that meadow alive"

I could hear Esme sob and asked "Do want me to stop for now?" "No, no please continue" She said "Ok, Victoria said that she was surprised that Edward left me, knowing that vampires never leave their mates willingly. I told her that I was no longer Edwards mate; because that is what I believed at the time, so it no longer mattered. She said that it did because Edward killed her mate James" I shuttered at his name. "But even though I was no longer Edwards mate, I was still the reason James was dead and was going to pay for that. My instincts were screaming at me to run even though I knew it would do no good. She caught me before I could even go 4 steps away. I'm going to spare you all the details. I don't remember how long the attack lasted, but I do remember finally telling her to just get it over and kill me."

I heard Edward growl again and he tightened his grip on my hand to the point that it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. "Umm Edward, can you ease up on the hand. Please" He quickly loosened his grip and said "sorry, love" "So Victoria had other plans for me. After I told her that Edward did not want me to become a vampire she thought it would be a perfect punishment for both of us. The next thing I knew she was biting me on my neck. I know she left me there alone at some point, but to be honest at that point all I knew was the burn of the venom. I remember you all telling me about what it was like and I remembered some of it from when James bit me, but the pain was indescribable. So I laid out in the meadow for 3 days burning, but to me it felt like years, like time had stopped"

I dared to look up and saw pain, but understanding on everyone's face's "I think I blacked out, because the next thing I remember is opening my eyes and seeing a whole new world. It all looked so amazing and everything smelled amazing as well. That is when I caught the scent of something delicious" I could hear several members of my family gasp and there seemed to be a look of understanding as well as pity on their faces. They must think it was a human I went after. "So I let my instincts take over and I found myself running further into the forest then scaling a cliff face until I found the source of the wonderful scent. It was a massive black bear in a den"

"Wait, a bear? I thought, I assumed..." Jasper seemed shocked. "You assumed that I went after a human?" I said "Well, yes. Thats what a typical new born would do, the smell of animal blood would be appalling the them normally" Jasper added. "Well I have never exactly been normal have I? Anyways, after finishing off the bear I realized that there was no going back home and no way to explain this to Charlie or my mom. So I came up with an idea to fake my death, but I had to get back to my truck to do it. Unfortunately when I got near where my truck was parked there were tons of people there; including my dad, they were forming search parties for me. So, holding my breath I ran back t..." Emmett interrupted me this time "Wait, you held your breath and ran away? From humans? When you were only hours old?" "yes" I say like its an every day occurrence. "Wow, you really are not normal are you belly-bear" I give Emmett my best menacing look, but he just laughs at it.

When I look around the room everyone else, except for Alice seem to have the same look of utter disbelief. "What did you think I would attack them? It was my dad, my friends and a bunch of people I knew. How could I attack them? Anyways I ran back to the meadow and came up with a new plan that involved it looking like a bear attack. I used the bear that I had already killed and then disposed of the corpse" I was about to bring up my little bout of breaking and entry as well as stealing from Alice, but I figured that I would talk to her about that in privet. Once again Emmett interrupted my train of thought "So you took out a bear on your first hunt? Sweet. I bet you prefer bears like me, huh _little sis_ " "Sorry to burst you bubble _Big Brother_ , but I prefer mountain lions. Like Edward" Emmett's face fell a little, but then he just shrugged his shoulders making use all laugh a little.

Back to my story "So I knew that I could not stay around Forks, if someone saw me it would be bad. But also with the treaty between you and the Quileutes I was afraid that they may take me having red eyed new born vampire around as a bad thing. So I took off, headed north, spent several years roaming back and forth between Alaska and Canada. I was afraid to stay in one place to long. "Wait, how do you know about the treaty? Do you know what the Quileutes are?" Jasper asks. "I know from Jacob Black, the Black's have been family friends since I was little. Thats kind of how I found out what you all were to begin with as well, mind you that Jacob didn't even know. At the time they were just stupid superstitions and legends to him. But after you left they starting changing, I think it was because Victoria kept coming back over and over trying to get to me" I said. "So why didn't the wolves protect you from Victoria then?" Edward asks in a growl. "I had wondered that myself as well, so a few months after I was turned I got up to courage to call Jacob.

~Flashback~

I had been living out of an abandoned cabin deep in the Canadian wilds for several months now. I knew I had a good grip on my thirst around humans, but I was still cautious. I was also really lonely and was missing my dad, my mom and Jacob very much. I was worried about them and how they were doing with me being 'dead'. Out of a moment of desperation and lonesomeness I called Jacob. I dialed his number and after a few rings he picked up "Hello?" he said. I didn't know what to say "Is anyone there? Paul is that you? Come one man what have I said about prank calling me?" I knew it was know or never. "Jake..." there was only silence for several minutes and I started to wonder if he had hung up or maybe even fainted. "Bella? Is that you?" "Yes Jake, its me. Its good to hear your voice again" I said with a smile. "Bella, where the hell have you been. Everyone thinks you were killed my a bear. What the hell happened" I wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I had to leave. I could not risk hurting anyone" "What do you mean?" "Jake, I'm a vampire now" I could feel his silent rage through the phone "How" he growled. "Victoria, she caught me alone three days after my birthday. I had went up to my meadow and she was there. She attacked me and then turned me" "Oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault" "What do you mean it's your fault, its no ones fault. Except for Victoria's." "No it is, It was suppose to be me guarding you that day, but I had pulled a double patrol the night before and over slept. I was awoken around noon when the alarm when out that there were several vampires spotted near the village. They had attacked several people by the time we got there. They were newborns, Victoria must have created them and then turned them loose on the village to distract us so she could get to you. I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's ok Jake, whats done is done. If Victoria ever comes back she will get whats coming to her. How are you, how is my dad?" "I'm great, I imprinted. She is a couple years younger than me, but she is wonderful. Your dad is ok, its been hard but we have all been doing our best to help him through this. Is it ok if I tell the rest of the pack about you?" "Yes its ok, thanks for asking first. I'm really glad that you are happy and that my dad has everyone there as support. I got to go Jake, but it was great hearing your voice." "You too Bells, I miss you. Call me once in a while, ok?" "Ok Jake. Bye" "Bye Bells" With that I hung up and smiled.

~End Flashback~

"For being a sinking dog, this Jacob guy seems pretty decent" Emmett says. "Yes he was a great friend to me and really helped my dad when I was gone. Sometimes I really miss him." The room was silent for a moment then I said "So as I was saying before, I spent a lot of time in Alaska. I Actually ran into another group of vampires that are like us, 'vegetarian' I mean. In Alaska."

~Flash Back~

I loved living in Alaska. I had been there several times but did not stay very long. Finally I decided to rent a place there a stay longer than I have stayed anywhere since becoming a vampire. I had decided to rent a secluded cabin up near Denali National Park. It was so beautiful here and there was plenty to hunt as well. It had been 3 year since I was turned. At first it was hard being all alone, but I got used to it.

I was out for a morning hunt tracking down a grizzly bear, only I was not the only one tracking it. The bear was at the base of a small waterfall. I was clinging to the side of the waterfall getting ready to pounce, hidden by the water. I did not see the other vampire because she was hidden by a rock outcropping. I pounced on the bear 5 seconds before she was going to. The bear only lasted about a minute before it was drained. As I dropped it's lifeless body on the ground I caught a whiff of the other vampire and whirled around ready to protect myself. I crouched down into a fighting stance as I looked at my would be attackers. There were two of them, a male and female. They both had olive tone skin and dark hair, but what had caught me attention was their eyes. They were golden like mine. The male had pushed the female behind him as a precaution and I knew from this action that she was his mate. Very calmly he said "We mean you no harm young one, we were out hunting when we came upon you. There is no reason to fear us" He had a very European accent, Spanish maybe.

Slowly I straitened my stance, but kept my distance. "I am Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen" He was, gesturing to the woman who stepped out of behind him. "And what is your name young one?" I contemplated on what name I should give him. With eyes like theirs they may know the Cullens and I was not ready to see them yet, or maybe ever. So I said "My name is Isa. No last name. Just Isa. I'm sorry if I am encroaching on your hunting territory. I did not know the area was already claimed" "No worries my dear. My family and I have a permanent residence near by but there is plenty of game to go around. Do you and your coven live near as well?" Carmen said, her accent was the same as his. "No, I have no coven. Its just me" I said "Odd, I have never met a nomad who has chosen to feed off animals instead of human. How did you come by this 'diet'? Did the vampire who changed you teach this to you?" Eleazar asks me "No, no one taught this to me. I didn't want to be a monster, when I was turned I was deep in the forest so the first blood I smelled was that of a bears and have been feeding on animal blood ever since"

"Fascinating, and what of the one who changed you?" Eleazar asked "I don't know were she is, she ran off after biting me" I really hope that he does not pry further into the issue of Victoria "Strange, its is rarely heard of that a vampire will bit someone and then just leave them. To create a new born and then unleash them into the world with no knowledge of what they are or how to do anything is very dangerous and very irresponsible. But you seemed to far very well, how old are you if I may ask?" Eleazar asks "I was turned when I was 19 years old. That was three years ago, so technically I'm 22" I say with a smile. "Very young indeed. I would love to know more about your story" "There really isn't much more to tell" I say, trying to keep a strait face.

"You must come home with us and meet the rest of our family. There are three more of us; sisters, I know that they would love to meet you. We have more family too, another coven that we consider our cousins but they live on the east coast right now." Carmen says. Maybe they did know the Cullens, but if they were away for now maybe it wouldn't hurt to have some company. Nodding to except their offer I follow them through the forest until we reach a large house nestled in the woods surrounded by snow. My introduction to the sisters Irina, Kate and Tanya went better than I had expected. I was worried at first that maybe Laurent might be here, because I remember an invitation being extended to him but I saw no sign of him. The days flew by and I was once again happy to being in to company of others and had slowly started to let my self feel comfortable.

A week after meeting everyone, Eleazar said that he wished to speak with me in privet. I was worried that he knew who I was and that my cover was blow. Once in the privacy of his office he spoke "Isa, did you know that when a vampire is created some of us gain special ability's?" "No" I lied "Well it's true, My ability is to detect such powers in other vampires as well as in humans" "Ok, so what has that have to do with me?" "Well I have been studying you all this week, you are what we call a shield. But there is another ability there too, but it has been hard to pinpoint since you keep shielding yourself from me" "Whats a shield?" "A shield can be either physical or mental and in the rare occasion both. Which I believe you are. You can protect your mind from others who's powers work solely on the mind with your mental shield and with your physical one I believe in time you will be able to push is away from your body to protect you from physical attracts." "Wow, but what was the other one you were talking about?" "Wow indeed. As for the other one, it took we a bit to read it clearly. But I believe that you have the ability to copy or imitate the ability's of others. I have never seen anything like this in all my years or seen such a gifted vampire. With some training I believe that I may be able to help you hone these gifts, if your are willing" "Yes, please. I would very much appreciate your help" I say gleefully.

We started training that day. It was hard work and there were days that I wanted to just give up. After about a few months I was able to push I physical shield about a foot way from my body and a bit further with each passing day. As for the gift imitating, the only other one in the house with a gift was Kate and her ability to send electric current all over her body. It took even longer to bring that ability out for me, but eventually I was able to copy her ability and run an electric current in my hands. With each passing month my powers grew and I started to see the Denali clan as family, but I knew one day that the Cullens would return and that I would have to leave before long.

All too soon that day came. I had been living with the Denali clan for almost 2 years now, I moved in about 2 months after meeting them. I had just returned home after hunting when Tanya came running up to me very excited. "Guess what?" she said "What?" I laughed. "Our cousins are coming for a visit! You will finally get to meet them. This is so exciting" If I still had blood in my body it would have drained from my face. The Cullens were returning. I had to get out of here "Isa, what wrong?" Tanya asks "I have to get out of here, I must leave now" "What do you mean? What wrong?" "Tanya I'm sorry, but I cant let them see me here, I can let _him_ see me" "What are you talking about? Do you know the Cullens? And who is _him_?" Nodding I say "Yes I know them, I knew them when I was still human and as for the _him_ , its Edward." Tanya looks at me for a moment, then realization hit her "Bella, Bella Swan?" I was shocked, she knew who I was when I was Bella? "Yes, but please don't tell them. Tell the rest of your family if you must but not the Cullens. I'm sorry but I have to go. Please tell the rest of your family goodbye for me and that I'm sorry for having to leave this way. Maybe one day I will be able to came back and see you all again" With that I ran to my room and grabbed what I could then ran out the front door and back to my life as a nomad.

~End Flashback~

Every one just sat there stunned for a few minutes then Edward spoke "Why did you run away when you found out that we were coming to visit?" Pulling away from him and turning my back to every one I said "I was afraid, _ok_. I was afraid of how everyone would take be being a vampire. I was afraid of how _you_ would take it, Edward. I was still under the assumption that I was unwanted. There are times that I wished that I had stayed and seen you all again, but that is just not how things played out" I feel Edwards arm wrap around my waist as he pulls me back to him and as I turn to face him he places a chaste kiss on my four head.

"Umm we seem to be forgetting the important part of Belly-bears story, she has some serious kick ass powers, am I right?" Emmett says. We all laughed. "But he his right darlin', you are very powerful. I haven't tried yet, but with your shield up I doubt I could control your moods" Jasper says "That is probably why I never saw you coming and why when Edward left the school chasing after you he disappeared from my vision. In fact everyone in the room, including myself if blank to me right now" Alice says a little disgustingly. I winced "Sorry, hold on. Let me lower my mental shield" I closed my eyes and felt my shield pull away from me and dissipate. "Better?" Alice smiles, but Edward looks unhappy. "I still can't read your mind" "Sorry, the layer of my shield that would allow you to do that is a lot harder to push away, I have done it once or twice but its painful to do" I say. "It's ok sweetheart, I would not want you to do anything that would cause you pain. What about your other power, the imitation one. Can you demonstrate that one?" Edward asks.

Smiling, I close my eyes and focus my mind on Jasper. Feeling my way through his gift, I pick up on how it works and copy it. Opening my eyes, I send waves of calming influences around the room with a smile. Jasper's eyes go wide and says "Is that you doing that?" Laughing I say "Yep" Everyone else's eyes go wide too, they must have thought it was Jasper doing that. "Amazing, to be able to detect another vampire's power and then imitate it. That is an extraordinary gift Bella" Carlisle says. I smile, but know that there has been times that that 'extraordinary gift' has gotten me some unwanted attention. Especially from the Volturi.

* * *

 **Ok, so I decided to break this chapter up into two parts because it was so long. I will be done with part 2 soon. enjoy, please R/R**


	6. Stories of the Past - Part 2

**Bella POV**

"Back to the story!" Alice sang, bouncing in her seat. Laughing I say "Ok. So after I left the Denali clan I ventured west this time and eventually crossed Bering land bridge into Siberia. I spent several years criss-crossing both Siberia, Russia and several other northern European countries. I tried to see as much of Europe as I could, but the hunting wasn't exactly great in a lot of places. Eventually I made my way south to other parts of Europe. I spent several more year exploring the England, Scotland, Ireland, Germany, France, Spain, and many other countries. I met many other vampires in my travels. Most of them were quite friendly and curious about my hunting preference. But there was a few that say my 'eating' habits as crazy. When I had been staying with the Denali Clan Irina had taught me how to forge documents, so I never had to worry about my papers when I traveled from county to county" "Bet you loved the shopping in France" Alice says. "Actually I liked it better in Italy, but that is also where I met the Volturi" Everyone stiffened slightly and waited for me to continue

"So I had been exploring the Italian country side and night had fallen as I approached the outskirts of the small village of Tizzano Val Parma when I heard a scream followed by the sound of a small child crying. I ran to see what was happening and discovered a vampire feeding off of a woman out in the open. Just as I got there he dropped her body and started to approach the child, who looked no older that two years old. Acting quickly I grabbed him and threw him away from the child, ripping his left arm off in the process. I tossed his arm, not caring where it went and it kinda went flying into a burning brazier. Needless to say he was pissed, but he ran off. I took the child and dropped her off at the local church and got out of town as fast as I could"

The part about his arm landing in a fire part got a bit of a laugh out of everyone except Edward "It was very brave of you but very foolish to interrupt another vampire while he was hunting" He said. "I know, but I just could not let him hurt the child, but that is what caught the Volturi's attention. Apparently that vampire went to them and complained that I attacked him and took his prey" Everyone was on edge as they listened o my story. "A few days later I was confronted my two members of the guard and was asked to follow them, curious I decided to go along. Before I knew it I was standing in a large stone council room before three vampires who sat on thrones.

* * *

~Flash Back~

The three vampires in front of me looked ancient in their own right. The one on the left looked bored and miserable, the one on the right just looked pissed and the one in the center looked inquisitive and curious. It was the one in the center who spoke first "Welcome to Volterra young one, I assume you know who we are and why you have been brought here" "Umm no, I do not" I lied "No! Well that is very interesting. I am Aro, and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus. What is your name young one?" he ask. I decide to give him the cover name I use the most "My name is Isa, no last name. Just Isa" "Well _Isa,_ We are the Volturi, I guess you could consider us as vampire royalty and enforcers of the law." I didn't like that way he said my name, it was too sugary sweet but with an edge of venom to it. Aro continued "Well my dear young one you seemed to have caused quite some trouble haven't you. There have been some serious allegations brought forward against you. Attacking another vampire with out provocation, destroying one of his limbs, stealing his prey. What do you have to say in your defense my dear?"

Putting my best face forward I said "I'm sorry if I have caused any issues. I had just entered the town when I heard a woman screaming, when I went to investigate I found my _accuser_ feeding off of a human woman out in a very public setting. I was afraid that he was going to bring unwanted human attention if I did not stop him. As for the allegation of stealing his prey, the only other human there was a _very_ small child. She had to be no older than two years old and I saw no reason why she should die. She was much to young to even know what she saw, so I dropped her at a church without being seen by any other humans" The vampire on the right addressed me next, Caius I think it was. "We shall ascertain all facets of the truth and if your statements are proven false the penalty for lying is sever" 'Wow, this guy has a serious stick up his ass' I thought to myself.

"Aro..." Caius said gesturing towards me. Aro stood and approached me, I starting to get a bit nervous, I vaguely remember Edward telling me about how ruthless the Volturi were. Once Aro was standing in front of me he held out his hand and just looked at me. I just looked at his hand, not sure what he wanted me to do. "May I see your hand my dear, I have have a special 'gift' that allows me to see every thought you ever had with one touch" I sigh in relief knowing that he would not be able to read my mind because of my shield, but decide to let him try anyways. I nod and place my hand on his outstretched one. I watch as Aro closes his hand around mine and closes his eyes, only for them to pop open a moment later with an astonished look on his face. "Extraordinary..." Aro says "What is it brother, what did you see" Caius says. "Nothing, I see nothing. She is a complete blank to me" Aro responds as he releases my hand "Nothing? How is this possible? She is but a child." Caius sneers "Child or not, I still see nothing" Aro snaps back.

"Umm I think I can explain" I say. If looks could kill, the look that Caius was giving me would have me dead on the floor. "Go ahead dear one, whats your explanation for this?" Aro says "Its this thing that protects my mind, another vampire told me once what it was called. I think he said it was a barrier...no a shell, not thats not it...ummm a shield. Yes that is it, he called me a shield. He said that it protects my mind from certain gifts" My acting has gotten very good. "I have never met a mind reader before" I lied "But its probably because of my shield that you cant read my mind" I hope that it was convening enough.

"Fascinating, I have never met anyone; vampire or human alike, that was immune to my gift." Aro says. Then he looks over at Caius, who just nods at him as if giving a silent message to him. "I wonder if you are Immune to others gift's. Would you mind if we try a little experiment?" Aro asks. I doubt that I have any choice in the matter so I say "Sure, I guess" "Excellent, Jane..." Aro Calls out and I watch as a small figure detaches from the guard. The person stops about 10 feet away and pulls back their hood. It is a young girl with pale blonde hair and crimson eyes. She smiles at me with a sadistic looking smile and says "This may hurt a little" Not knowing what to expect I flinch. Suddenly I feel this light jabbing sensation on my outer shield, like someone poking me over and over with a feather. Is that it. I relax and look over at Aro, who looks astonished. "Unbelievable..." Aro sounds almost happy. I hear a small growl come from both Jane and Caius. "Don't be put out brother, she confounds us all"

Aro had several other members of the guard try their gifts out on me with the same result. I didn't mind Aro's experiment so much, but the whole time Jane kept trying to use her gift on me and it was getting rather annoying. I was really trying to keep my cool, the last thing I wanted to do was let them know about my other gift. But after another jab from Jane I looked over at her and she was smiling at me with a sick grin. I just lost it. Focusing on her, I read her gift and copy it. One second she is smiling at me and the next she is on the ground screaming and flaying about. Everyone in the room freezes, no one knew what was going on. I decide to let her suffer for a few more seconds and then with a smile I say "What? You don't like getting a taste of you own medicine?" Everyone looks over at me, but no one knows what to say.

Infuriated, Caius yells out "Felix" Suddenly a mountain of a man detaches from the guard and advances on me. So it is going to come down to this then. Closing my eyes I focus on my physical shield and expand it a few feet from my body. I open my eyes just in time to see Felix run full speed into my shield and bounce right off. He flies backwards several hundred feet and crashes into a wall. The rest of the guard start to advance on me, but Aro puts his hand up as a gesture for them to stop. "Absolutely amazing, A mental _and_ physical shield _and_ the ability to copy another vampires gift. That is what you did, correct? You copied Jane's gift."Aro says "Yes that is correct, but I truly meant no harm by it. She kept attacking my shield and I got annoyed. I don't wish to fight any of you and I don't want to hurt any one. All I want is to leave in peace. I promise that I will leave your city immediately, hell I'll leave Italy as soon as I can"

Caius growled "You think that we are just going to let you leave after you attacked one of our guards? You shall burn for this" Yeah, good luck getting passed my shield I think to myself. Aro approached me again; but kept a distance from me not knowing exactly were my shield was, before turning to address Caius "But brother, think of the possibility's. She would make an excellent new addition to the guard. Plus to destroy someone with such _talents_ would be a crime in its self" Both Caius and Jane sneered at the idea as I cringed at it too. "I mean no offense or disrespect, but I do not wish to join you. I am a nomad for the most part, but I do already have a coven that I belong to. I consider them my family" I say. Aro gives me an appraising look then says "Ah yes, I was going to ask you about that. By the color of your eyes I see that feed only on animal blood, correct?" I hear sounds of disgust around the room. "Yes that is correct" I say. "Then I take it that this _'_ family'you speak of are the Cullens?" Aro says with a smug smile. I had a brief moment of panic, I did not want to get the Cullens or the Denalis in trouble so I said "No, but I have heard of the Cullens. My _family_ is just a small group of vampires that moves between Alaska and the northern territories and we choose not to hunt humans" I can see what ever plan Aro had running through his head die when I said that I was not associated with the Cullens, I just hope that I was convincing enough for him to buy it.

"Ah, well are you sure that I can not persuade you to join us?" Aro says "No, but thank you for the offer. Am I free to leave now?" I ask. Aro was about to say something, but was cut off my Caius. "The law claims her for her actions, I demand that she be punished for her crime" Aro looked to Caius and said "Calm your self brother, she already admitted that she meant no harm by her actions and think of it, she may not join us know but maybe in the future she will. What a prize she would be, what an extraordinary addition she would make" His voice was sickly sweet, but his words and actions reminded me of a snake. "But if you insist brother, then we shall put it to a vote. I say she is free to leave, and hopefully one day return to join us. Caius, what is your vote?" Aro ask. I already knew what he would say, plus it didn't really matter what the vote came out as. If I wanted to I could just walk out right now and they could not stop me, or even get close enough to touch me for that matter. "I say that she is to be held for her crimes" Caius says. What a surprise, not. "Marcus?" Aro asks as he looks over to the other vampire I almost forgot was there. He looks over at me and says "She is free to leave if she wishes, no crime has been committed" he says in a bored tone of voice. I look back at Aro and he says "Then dear one I guess you are free to leave, but do come back and visit. Demetri, will you show our young guest out please" I give a quick nodding bow in Aro's direction and say "Thank you for your hospitality" before quickly turning and following Demetri out.

Luckily it was still night so once I was on the street I ran out of Volterra as fast as I could. I had been staying in a little inn in Florence. Once I arrived there I gathered my things and left. I wanted to put as much distance between me and Volterra. I decided to go east. I crossed the Adriatic Sea and blew through several countries. The sun was just starting to rise as I entered Bulgaria. Since there was no cloud cover to hide behind I decided to hid in the forest until night fall. After a quick hunt I settled down in a small cave and tried to relax.

~Flash Back End~

* * *

I looked around the room to once again stunned faces. Everyone jumped in their seats when Emmett leaped up and hooted loudly then said "Kick ass. Finally, some one who can put those stuck up Volturi in there place. Belly-bear you rock" A couple of us laughed a little at his statement, but the rest were still in a bit of shock from my story. "Emmett's right, I bet you were amazing to see in action Bella. Plus I would have paid good money to see Jane get a bit of her own medicine, I have heard stories about the awful things she has done, what she is capable of doing. Its about time there was some one who stood up to her" Jasper says. Edward had remained quiet all this time so I turned to him and asked "Are you ok?" He looked almost furious "Am I ok, am I OK?" he growled. "You could have been killed, you let them use their gift one you in some sick experiment and you ask if I'm ok. No I am not ok" Everyone in the room flinched at his words. I knew that he was just being protective of me. Swallowing down the anger I felt from his outburst I place a hand on his cheek and say "Edward, I know that you worry about me. I know its hard for you not to think of me as this fragile thing. But I am not fragile anymore, I knew that with my shields and my other gift that they could not harm me in anyway. If I had any doubt about that, I would not have gone in the first place. But I knew that if I didn't go they would try and hunt me down. Going willingly was the safest way" Edward nods and pulls me in close again, but I know he is still upset.

"As your mate, Edward is right to be upset. But you can diffidently hold your own" Rosalie says. There are nods of agreement around the room. I nod as well, but I'm still not comfortable with Edward being called my mate and vise-versa. We still have a lot to talk about and work out, there are parts of me that are still mad at him and damaged from him leaving. "I knew that Aro and the others had no respect for human life, but I thought that they had more respect for their own kind. To experiment on another vampire like that is unthinkable. I have always seen you as part of this family; a daughter, so in a lot of ways I feel as Edward does. For you to go willingly into their grasp is unthinkable, but you are right that they would have hunted you down if you had not. Hopefully we can stay out of their attention. Even though I once had considered them friends, I do not see they that way anymore and would not relish a visit from them" Carlisle says. I nodded in agreement.

All this talk about the Volturi was making me uncomfortable and I decided to change the subject before anyone could continue. "So after the sun set I decided it was safe to continue to my way. I had always wanted to see Egypt, so instead of going through Istanbul and the other middle eastern countries I just swam a crossed the Mediterranean Sea directly to Alexandria. From there I went to Cairo. I loved exploring the pyramids and ancient sites, by night of course. I actually met a vampire there that knew you Carlisle" Carlisle smiled and said "Really, and who would that be?" "His name is Amun. I met him and his coven just out side the city one night. I had just finished hunting; and let me tell you there is not much to hunt around there, when they came a crossed my scent and decided to see who I was. Amun was very polite, but seemed nervous. When Amun saw my eyes he asked if I knew you Carlisle. I said yes, that I knew you and your family. I don't really know why I said yes; I had been keeping the fact that I knew you all a secret for so long, but it just came out. Anyways, he introduced me to the rest of his coven. His mate Kebi, and the other two members Benjamin and his mate Tia. Benjamin was very fascinating, he could influence the elements. I mean actual manipulation, not illusion"

"I have not seen Amun in quite awhile, I am surprised that he remembered me. As for Benjamin's gift, that is very interesting. I have never heard of a gift involving physical manipulation or anything that has to do with the natural elements. Then again I have never heard of your gift of copying other vampire's gifts either" Carlisle says with a smile. "I think it is because of Benjamin's gift that Amun is was so afraid of meeting new people or anyone knowing about Benjamin. The Volturi would love to get their hands on someone like Benjamin" I say, regretting bringing up the Volturi again. No one one says anything, they all just nod and look away as if the idea was too horrible for words. "So I stuck around Egypt for a few weeks, but I really wanted to see more of Africa. It has to one of the most beautiful places on earth. Don't get me wrong, there are some really bad areas. I avoided am many towns and villages as I could, I stuck to the wilds of Africa. Amazing hunting by the way, but you have to be careful where you hunt and what you hunt. There are a lot of endangered species there"

"Rose and I love going to Africa, its of one of our favorite countries to hunt" Emmett says. I smile and continue "So I went south through Africa, seeing most of the countries before going north again. I spent a good 5 year roaming Africa. After that I crossed the Red Sea into Saudi Arabia and made my way through the Middle Eastern countries as fast as I could. There is too much sand and sun there for my liking, which I always found odd because I used to love the sand and sun of Arizona. Anyways, after that I made my way to India, but I did not say long. Too many humans and not enough animals to hunt for my liking. Went through Nepal and then south through several of the Asian countries before going north to China. Spent another year exploring china, Mongolia, North Korea and South Korea before crossing the Sea of Japan to Japan. I only spent a few months in Japan, I loved the scenery and all, but the hunting there was worse than India. Eventually I made it back up to Russia and back to Alaska"

"Wow that was one hell of an adventure. Hard to believe you did all that on foot, no car or air plain. You must have gone through a lot of shoes" Alice says. "Actually a lot of the times I went without shoes, they just were not practical, and thats not the end of the story" I say. Alice gives me a sour look at the no shoe statement, but the rest look more interested in hearing more of my adventures. "So lets see, it was May 2058 when I made it back to Alaska. I almost went back to see the Denali clan, but at the last moment I decided not to, instead I went south back through Canada and Washington. I went through Oregon and California to Mexico. Explored all through Mexico and kept going south to South America. I stayed on the western part of South America going through Colombia, Peru, Chile and Argentina before heading north to Paraguay and then Brazil. I really liked Brazil, beautiful rain forests and the hunting there is excellent. I have to say next to Mountain Lion my favorite has to be Jaguar or Panther. The only thing that tainted my love for Brazil was thats where I finally met up with Victoria again" with my last statement the room erupted in a chorus of growls and because I still was holding onto Jasper's ability to feel and control moods, I could feel all the tension in the room. This was a part of my past that I really was not looking forward to reliving.

* * *

 **Ok so there was Part 2, and yes there is a part 3 (goes over dealing with Victoria, more exploring, reintegrating into the human world and eventual the decision to move back to Forks) Really tried to make sure there were no spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter. if you find any, let me know and I will fix them. Please R/R**


	7. Stories of the Past - Part 3

**Sorry for the delay. So here is the final part of the 'Stories of the Past' chapters. But there is still more story to come.**

 **Little side note, I changed a bit to the history and made it that Bella already knew about Jasper's past and about Maria**

 **Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, didn't mean for it to seem that way and tried to fix it. Hopefully the next chapter wont seem that way**

* * *

Bella POV

I quickly shut off the ability I borrowed from Jasper as the tension and emotions in the room started to get too strong, especially from Edward. "I going to tell you all this part of my story, but I need everyone to remain calm and flip out" I looked at both Edward and Emmett when I said this. "Its hard enough retelling it, so no interruptions please" I looked around and everyone nodded, Edward squeezed my my hand in encouragement. "Ok, like I said I was exploring Brazil..."

* * *

~Flash Back~

I loved Brazil, it had to be my most favorite place I have ever been so far. I thought that Africa was amazing, but that was nothing compared to hunting in the Amazon. Plus with cloud and tree cover I could be out in the day with out being exposed to the sun. I had spent the last two years zigzagging a crossed the Amazon basin and was starting to seriously consider staying here permanently. I had met several vampires that call the Amazon home and they seemed to like it here just fine, although they did not partake in my feeding habits.

It was Sunday and I had spent most of the morning exploring the forest canopy when I decided to take a break to hunt a little. Just as I hit the forest floor I caught the scent of a panther and took off in its direction. When I found it, the panther was stalking a large boar. Just as it pounced on its prey I lunged, taking both down in one swoop. When I had finished off both of them I straitened myself out and neatly disposed of their corpses.

I was just about to head back up into the canopy when I caught another scent. The scent of a vampire. This was a new scent and unknown vampire. It smelled of sea water, ginger and warm spices. I decided to follow the scent further into the jungle wondering who this new vampire was. Thats when I picked up the scent of another vampire. It smelled of sun, chili peppers and citrus. The second scent was much stronger. I knew that there was a small village near by and wondered if these two vampires were feeding off of the villagers. Both scents made a direct approach to the village. As I came near the village I was hit with another scent, a much stronger scent. Blood, lots of blood. Running at full speed I broke through the trees surrounding the village to find a massacre. There were bodies strewn everywhere. All dead, an entire village wiped out.

I was brought out of my stupor by a woman's bloodcurdling scream. I followed the sound of that scream as it started to fade into a gurgling sound. As I came around one of the large huts I was hit with the stronger of the two vampire scents again and found a vampire clinging to a dying woman as she fed. Moment later she dropped the woman's corpse and righted herself. She must have just noticed my presence because a split second after dropping the body of her victim she whirled around into a fighting crouch and started to growl. She was petite, probably very close to my age when she was turned, she had long black-brown hair that was braided to her waist. She had large eyes and her pale vampire skin had a caramel undertone to it, from the way she looked and dressed I would have to say that she was Hispanic most likely.

I put up my hands to show that I mean her no harm and say "I'm sorry, I did not mean to disturb you. I was just passing through when I caught your scent and the scent of another vampire. I knew that there was a village here and came to see if you were feeding" She straitens out of her crouch at my words but is still on edge. Her facial expressions looks as if she is trying to figure out the meaning of what I said when she says "Of course I came here to feed, why else would I come to a _human_ village. Why do you care. This village is mine now, go find your own." She has a defiantly Hispanic accent. I didn't like how she said the word human, as if it was a disease or something filthy. "No you misunderstand me. I don't feed off of humans, only animals. I just came to warn you that you should not feed off this village or any in the area because this entire area is claimed by the Amazon coven. But I see I'm too late for that." As I say this I can see her flinch when I mention the Amazon Coven, she must already know of them I think to myself. "I did not know that the territory had already been claimed, my coven mate and I were just passing through and got thirsty" Speaking of which, were is the other vampire I had smelled. My train of thought was interrupted by a _very_ familiar manic laugh coming from behind me.

I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. Victoria. Automatic I drop into a fighting crouch and turn to face her. "Well, well what do we have here? This must be my lucky day. Once again the very person I want nothing more than to see suffer comes to me. Tell me Bella, how has your immortality been? Lonely? Torcher? Endless suffering without your Edward?" Victoria says. I flinch a little when she uses Edwards name. The other vampire hisses and says "So this is her, the one you wished to track down and seek revenge upon? This is the one who knows of _my_ Jasper?" When the other vampire uses Jasper's name I whip back around to face her. How does she know Jasper and what does she mean by 'my Jasper'. "Yes Maria, this is her. She knows all about _your_ Jasper and the vampires he claims as _family_ now" Victoria says. So this is Maria, the one who turned, used and lied to Jasper. I growl at her and say "Jasper is not yours, he will never be yours again. He is were he belongs with his family. Oh and did I mention he is with his mate, why would he want you if he has her?" I knew that this was going to come down to a fight, so I decided that I would make the first move, right after putting my shield up that is.

Maria growled and launched her self at me barring her teeth. The instant she came in contact with my shield she flew backwards into one of the huts causing it to collapse down on her. I heard a small gasp from behind me and turned to see a shocked and slightly confused Victoria. "What, did you think killing me would be that easy? Didn't count on me having gifts did you?" I knew my best strategy would be to piss her off enough so she would try and attack. "Too bad James is dead, I would have loved to try out my gifts on him. Then again it was all too easy for Edwards family to rip him apart, it was almost like he just gave up. Pretty pathetic if you ask me" I could see that she was seething and my last statement put her over the edge. I watch as she throws her head back and screams right before launching herself at me. Right before she hits my shield I lower it enough to let my arm out and I grab her by the throat. Once again she is stunned momentarily by my actions and I use that to my advantage. I swing her around by the throat and send her flying in the direction of the hut that Maria flew into. She collided with Maria as she was emerging from the debris, creating a thunderous sound. Both of them quickly right themselves and sink into a fighting crouch. I have rarely had to fight and did not enjoy doing so. Plus I have never taken on more than one at a time, but I knew that if I did not take them both out now that they would go after the Cullens and I could not bare that happening.

I would have to end both of them here and now. A silence had fallen over the forest clearing as we stood there for what seemed like forever, staring each other down. I decided that it would be safer to let one of them make the first move this time, now it was just waiting to see who was first. Finally Maria got tired of waiting and lunged towards me. I was ready for her. This time I lowered my shield as she approached and this time I grabbed her by the head and swung her around. A horrible grinding metal sound filled the silence as I tore Maria's head from her shoulders sending the rest of her body flying into Victoria. I used that distraction to my advantage and pounced on Victoria as she was pinned by Maria's body. I try to pull her head off as well, but she quickly kicks me back, and since I did not have my shield up this time her kick sends me flying backwards this time. Quickly righting myself I go after her again, but she is faster than me and dodges my every move. I need a new strategy. Thinking of my other gift I wonder if it was possible to use any of the copied gifts that I learned in the past. Thinking quickly I remember Benjamin's ability with the elements, including fire and decide to try it out. Thinking on this I can feel the ability flow through me and suddenly I feel a warm sensation on the palm of my hands. Looking down I am stunned to see a small flickering flame hovering above the palm of my right hand. I look back up to see an equally stunned Victoria. She is so dead now.

Firmly holding my ground I concentration on the flames and I can feel them grow in intensity. All this time Victoria has been circling me like a predator stalking her prey, just as she lunges for me I focus my hand on her sending a large ball of fire at her. She my be quick, but not quick enough. The fire ball hits her, knocking her backwards to the ground as she quickly over come by the flames. I watch as her body is reduced to ash before setting Maria's remains ablaze. I continue on setting the rest of the village on fire to erase all evidence of the fight. As I watch the village burn the shock of what just happened finally hit me, I was free. Free from the fear of Victoria. She would never come after me or any one I cared about ever again. From beginning to end the fight lasted five minutes. In the span of five minutes I took out not just one, but two vampires that were both _much_ older than me. It made me happy that I was able to take out Maria for Jasper, knowing that she was still looking for him had me very worried for not only his safety, but Alice's as well.

Thinking about the Cullens had started to make me not only miss them, but also miss the kind of life they lived. Being around people, socializing, even going to school. Maybe it was time to put my nomadic life behind me and start a new chapter in my eternity. Taking one last look at the dying flames of the burnt out village I bid farewell to Brazil as I take off running north.

~End Flash Back~

* * *

Once again I met by Stunned silence. But this time the silence is short lived as I am quickly pulled into a hug, from Jasper of all people. "Thank you Bella. You have know Idea what it means for me to know that Maria is finally gone. I have gone off many time in search of her so I could destroy her myself but I could never find her and had started to believe that she had already been destroyed. Thank you so much darlin'" Jasper finally lets me out of his hug only for another to take his place, Alice this time. "Oh Bella, thank you so much. You not only stood up for Jasper against Maria but for me as well." She gives me one more tight squeeze before relinquishing me to Edwards arms. Edward looks as if he is deep in thought when he says "The idea of you going up against any vampire let alone Victoria and Maria still scares the hell out of me, but I have to admit that you must have been spectacular to watch" I was about to say something about being happy that he did not overreact when I was once again interrupted by Emmett. "Hell Yes! It would have been awesome to see her in action. I got to say it Belly-bear, life with you around is so much more fun" I give him a sour look over the nickname, which earns me a round of laughter from everyone.

Esme had a worried, motherly look to her face before scolding me in a motherly tone "I can't believe you took on both of them alone. You could have been hurt or even killed" I gave her an abashed look and said "It's not like I really had a choice. If I had ran they would have followed me and I was tired of running, tired of being afraid of Victoria" Alice decided to change the subject and asked "So what happened after you left Brazil?" Grateful for Alice's save I say "Well after my encounter with Victoria I wasn't really sure what do do next. I had not really admitted it to my self, but she was the whole reason why I chose a nomadic life." That statement earned me several lifted eye brows and confused looks "Let me explain. I Think I was so afraid of settling down in one area for too long because I was terrified of the thought of making any friends only to have her find me and hurt them, just as I had been terrified of her or James going after any you when they were hunting me the first time. So I had just kept moving from one place to another and told myself that it was because I wanted to explore, but the truth was I was just plain scared" I paused momentarily lost in my thoughts over the past when Edward gave my hand an encouraging squeeze, urging me to continue.

"So after I left Brazil I headed strait back to the states. I was tired of the whole nomadic life and wanted to give a 'normal' life a try. So after doing a bit of research on where would be a good place to start my new 'normal' life I settled on upstate New York. Created a new identity, if I remember correctly I believe I chose the name Isabella Swanson"

* * *

~Flash Back~

After finally choosing the small town of Long Lake, New York I started working on my back story and new identity. I decided that I would pose as a high school transfer student from the west coast. Made up a story about my parents always travailing for work and what not. Over the years I had amassed a good amount of money through various investments so it made fitting into the human world a bit easier. After submitting all the necessary paperwork I secured a place to live on the outskirts of the town before even arriving. Over the years I had also amassed quite a bit of belongings in the hope that one day I would be able to settle in one place long enough to enjoy them. After contacting the storage facility when it was all kept I had them send every thing to my new home. It was a beautiful fall day then I arrived in Long Lake, thankfully it was also very overcast outside as well.

After unpacking and setting up house I decided to hunt in the surrounding forest. There was plenty of deer. After hunting my fill I decided to explore the town. I got plenty of curious looks from the town folk, the look that any new comer gets when they first move to a new town. After making my presence know I went back to my house to prepare for my first day of school the next day. I knew it would be difficult being so close to humans, but I knew that I was ready. I decided to hunt again in the morning before school just to be safe. The looks I got from the students as well as the staff was a mixture of curiosity, as well as standoffishness. But after a few weeks everything seemed to be settling down and more and more of the humans began to see me as one of them, just a bit odder. It was a little difficult at first being so close to so many students, but it got easier with each passing day. I hunted as much as possible to keep up my resistance. I even made a few friends or as close to friends as I would allow myself to make. But my stay at that school would not last long, I knew that eventually something would happen or some one would begin to ask questions about my past or my 'parents'.

As predicted did not last as long as I had wished. After almost a year had gone by the school administration began to get a little to curious over my 'parents' absence and started to ask too many questions. So I forged more paperwork stating that my 'parents' had settled in some European country and I was moving there to live with them and continue my schooling. At least I got to say goodbye to the friends that I had made this time. After that I moved onto my next location. I never stayed longer that a year or two in each location and I never used the same name.

~End Flashback~

* * *

"The last place I was in was Portland, Oregon. I was going by Isabella Elizabeth Montgomery. I was posing as a freshmen at Portland State University. I really did enjoy college life. But I was well into my sophomore year when people started to notice that I was looking a bit to young for my age, so once again I had to come up with an exit plan. I came up with some 'family' emergency and packed up. Being so close to Forks started to make me home sick and also wonder what it looked like after all these years. So after wrestling with the idea I decided to return. I knew it meant going back to high school and possibly bring up old memories from my human life. But I never thought that any of you would be here, although I secretly hoped you would be" "I just cant get over how easily you can fit in with humans, its like you never even went though new born madness or even struggled with being around humans and human blood" Jasper says. "I would not go that far, I mean yes I have never bitten a human or had human blood but it does not mean that I have not been tempted. But every time I was tempted I imagined who ever that human was as my dad or someone I new and just forced myself to go the other way. Mind over matter" I say.

Changing the subject from humans and blood I say "so that brings us the present. I just arrived in town the other day. I am currently set up in a house on the other side of town. As far as any of the humans here know my name is Bella Marie Swan. I am 17 and I'm an emancipated minor. My 'parents' died in a small plane crash two years ago living me with a large sum of money. I was 'living' in LA, but wanted to move somewhere quiet and chose Forks." "But your going to move here with us, right?" Alice said with an excited tone. I'm not really sure how to respond to that, I mean part of me would love to but part of me is still afraid to get to close. "I'm not sure that that would be a very good idea, at first anyways. I think it would look odd if I just moved in with you all after just arriving here. I mean its odd looking enough being '17' and living on my own. I would rather not draw too much attention right now." I say to Alice, who looks very disappointed. "But it does not mean that I wont eventually" I say to her in hopes of lifting her mood and it works.

Edward had remained quiet for quite so time so I turned to him and asked "Is everything ok?" Edward looked up at me and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. If I had not over reacted all those years ago you would not have had to go through any of this. We could have been together all this time. Because of me you lost everything and we lost the last 80 years together. Can you ever forgive me?" Choosing my words very carefully I say "Edward, you have already apologize for what happened and I forgave you. What happened in the past is the past. But I don't regret the life I have lived, yes it has had its sad points as well as some dangerous ones but it has been an amazing adventure. Yes we have lost out on the past 80 years, but I see this as an opportunity to start over, get to know the new 'us' and we have an eternity to do that. 80 years is just a drop in the bucket compared to the time we will have. But don't get me wrong; I love you, but we still have a lot to talk about, a lot to figure out. There are still hurts that will take some time to heal, but like they say 'time heals all wounds'" Edward seems to be thinking hard on my words before looking up and saying with my favorite crooked smile "I love you and I very much am looking forward to getting to know the 'new' Bella" I snuggle into his embrace and just lose myself in the comfort of his arms.

My new found comfort is quickly interrupted by Alice. "So since it is now technically the weekend how about that shopping trip we were talking about? We can make it a girls weekend. Just you, me, Rose and Esme. What do you say?" Alice says as she is practically bouncing in her seat again. "Well I guess I could use a new wardrobe and anyways who am I to deny you a chance to go shopping" I say with a smile. Alice jumps up shouting "YAY! Finally someone around here appreciates my love of new shopping. Excellent, I'll go book the plane tickets and you all get ready to head out" with that Alice was up and gone faster than a human can blink. All the men seem to groan at the idea of Alice's shopping habits "You've created a monster, you know that right?" Jasper says. Before I can answer I hear Alice say "I heard that" from up stairs. We all get a laugh from that. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with a healthy amount of shopping" The rest of the family look at me as if I had grown a second head and I remember a faint human memory about me hating shopping. "It's just another thing that has changed with me. Thats all" Before I could go into a further explanation Alice came running back down into the living room and started ushering both Rose, Esme and I towards the door. With one last kiss I say to Edward "See you in a few day" and with that I am out the door for some quality female family bonding.

* * *

 **Working on the next chapter and will have the title and a snippet of it up soon. As always please R/R :)**


	8. Female Family Bonding and Shopping

**I know its been a while since I have updated and I'm sorry. been having a hard time figuring out where I want to go with this story, I have a idea of how it will end but its just I also have a lot that I still want to happen and trying to figure out how it will all play out.**

* * *

~Bella POV~

I had forgotten how exuberant Alice was when it came to shopping. Sitting outside what Alice promised to me the 'last store of our shopping extravaganza' with Esme and Rose I reflected on what all had happened the last few days.

~Flashback~

After giving Edward a farewell kiss, I was pulled out the front door and into a waiting car. Turning to Alice; who was driving; I asked "Do you mind if we stop by my place really quick? I need to get a few things" "Ok, but make it quick, our flight is in 2 hours" Alice says "Flight? I thought we were just going shopping in Seattle." I say "No silly, I told you that New York was better, plus the weather there is supposed to be cloudy all weekend. It will be perfect. Now how do you get to your house" Sighing I gave her the directions. Once we arrived at my place I told them that I would just be a minute or two as I exited the car.

Running inside I quickly changed into a more travel appropriate outfit, black strait leg slacks, a deep purple short sleeved blouse, a long open front tie back nit sweater coat and a pair of purple and black 3 inch peep-toe pumps. After a quick mirror check I grab a purse that it outfit appropriate and grab my wallet and passport (you never know with Alice, I might just need it). After locking the front door I run back to the car and settle into my seat as Alice gives me a quick fashion assessment. I must have passed her check because my outfit eared a smile. "Your aversion to fashion has really changed, hasn't it" Rose says as we race to the airport. I laugh a little at that and say "Yeah, I really don't remember why I disliked shopping and fashion when I was human. But I enjoy it now, but I'm not obsessed with it like the 'crazy shopping pixy' over here either" I say, pointing at Alice. "Hey" Alice says with a pout and fake hurt in her voice. "Don't be mad, I mean that with love. We are sisters and sisters pick on each other" I say. Alice smiles even wider at me calling her my sister.

We making to the airport just in time to board. Naturally Alice had booked us all first class tickets. Once we were all settled in and in the air a stewardess came around asking if we would like anything to drink or snack on, which we politely declined. Alice and Rose were seated next to each other and Esme was seated next to me. About an hour into the flight I noticed that Esme had been very quiet during the trip so far, so turning to her I ask "Is everything ok? Your very quiet" Giving me a bright smile she says "Yes, everything is ok, better than ok in-fact. I just keep going over all that you told us about what you have done and seen and the fact that you are actually here with us. When you told me that you always saw me as more than a mom to you than your own mother that really stuck with me, I had always seen you are one of my daughters; just as I see Alice and Rose, and when we left you all that time ago it just tore me apart. I know that it was the same for Carlisle as well as the rest of the family."

I felt like I could cry, I have not felt so loved in so long that it was almost overwhelming. Rose and Alice both lean over the top of Esme's and my seat as Rose says "She is right, nothing was ever the same once you were gone, I know that I acted pretty hateful towards you when we first met, but it wasn't until we left that I realized that you had started to grow on me and I finally saw what everyone else saw. You had become the missing piece that made our family whole. Edward was not the same after we left you and went off to wallow in his misery, and we were not much better either. Especially Emmett, he really missed you. You can't tell him I told you this, but when you were around you reminded him of his little sister he had when he was human. He never really liked to talk about her, but apparently she was a bit of a klutz just like you were when you were human, but he loved her all the same and he saw you being around as another chance to protect his little sister." Letting out a sob I bury my face in my hands as Esme pulls me into her arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you that to make you sad" Rose says. Looking up at her I can see the concern of both hers, Alice's and Esme's face. "I'm not sad, I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I spent so long thinking I was unwanted, unloved that to find out that it was all just a lie to try and protect me and to spend all that time alone and to suddenly have the family I longed for back just like that its taking me a bit to wrap my head around it." I say. Alice gives me a questioning look as says "I was going to ask you earlier what you meant when you mentioned the whole _unwanted, unloved_ thing?" It dawned on me that Edward probably had not told them what transpired between him and I in the forest when they left so long ago. "What is Edward tell you about what was said between us when he left, when you all left?" In response all I got were confused looks. Sighing I say "So this is what happened..." So I told them the truth of what had transpired on that fateful day and waited for their reactions.

"I'm going to kill him" Alice was seething. I had never seen Alice so mad that is actually made me a bit worried about Edward's safety. "I cant believe he actually said that to you, I don't think he should die because that would hurt you. But he should pay for his actions, plus he lied to all of us this whole time. He said that you both agreed that it was best if we left." Rose says "I'm so disappointed in he, he was raised better than that. I understand he thought he was protecting you, but to lie and hurt not only you but his family is beyond reprehensible." I understood that they were all mad at Edward and they had a right to be, but I had to say something before it got too bad "I know that you are all mad at him and you have every right to be and part of me is still mad as well, but I just want to get past what happened long ago and move forward. I already forgave Edward for it and I'm just happy you have him and all of you back again." With a smile I receive a hug from all of them just as the captain announces our arrival into New York. The time just flew by as we talked.

Once we exited the plane we navigated through the crowds of humans to the airport entrance. Once outside Alice hailed a cab and we headed off to our hotel. Alice had booked us two suits at the Plaza Hotel, not that we really needed them for sleep, but just to store our bags. Once we were checked in we were off to begin our shopping extravaganza. First stop was Saks 5th Avenue. I ended up with 5 bags, where Alice had 10 and Esme and Rose had a respectable 6 each. After dropping off those bags we went to our next destination. By the time most of the stores had closed Saturday evening we all had about 100 bags between all of us and I had spent about $300,000. But that was nothing to me. In my defense it wasn't all for me, I had also gotten some thing for Edward as well as presents for the rest of the family. For Alice and Rose I got both of them a 24k white gold necklace that said 'sister' with both white and yellow diamonds from Tiffany & Co. I got Esme a matching one that said 'Mother'. For Carlisle I found a very rare first edition of an old medical book that Esme said he would love to have for is collection. For Emmett I bought him a new gaming station to replace the one Rose said he just broke when he got mad at it the other day as well as every available game for it. I got Jasper a new chess set that was modeled after the Civil War with Union and Confederate pieces. For Edward I got him some music for his piano that both Alice assured me that he did not know and would love as well as a few other various things.

~End Flashback~

It was now early Sunday morning as we made out way back to the airport with all of our shopping treasures. Alice ended up chartering a privet plane home for all of us because we bought too much to bring home on a commercial flight. The flight home seemed to go even faster than the flight there and before I knew it we here preparing to land in Seattle. I rented a car so I could get all of my things home, even though Alice said she could call Edward and have him come and get me. I told her "No it's ok, I'm just going to head home and unload everything, anyways by the time I'm done it will be almost ready for school and I really need to show up after bailing out in the middle of the day on Friday. I'll see you all here" After hugging them all and saying goodbye I head home. I half expected Edward to be at my house when I got there; even though I have not given him the address he could easily find it by smell, but he was no there. A few minutes after thinking that I got a text from Alice _'Told Edward that you needed a few hours of you time alone, he as going to wait at your house until came back. But I told him not to.'_ Smiling at that I start to unpack all the things I bought. Once that was done I decided it was time to get ready for the day and for my first day of school...take two...

* * *

 **I know it was a short chapter, but I am working on the next one titled: First day of school...take two...**

 **Please R/R**

 **Here is a little preview of the next chaper: First Day of School...Take Two**

A couple of minutes later we pull into the school parking lot and park next to a large jeep that I assume belongs to Emmett. Turing to Edward to comment on the size of the jeep I am cut off when someone opens my door and scoops me up into a bear hug. _Emmett_. Laughing I hug him back. "Morning belly-bear, what took you guys so long? Stopped off to have a bit of fun?" Emmett says with a wag of his eyebrows. Once again I would be blushing furiously if I was still human. Slapping Emmett on the shoulder as he set me down, I say "No, we were talking about stuff. Including the fact that you have been eying my bike all weekend" I say. Emmett gives me a sheepish look and says "Aww...come on, you know that I would never mess with it unless you said it was ok. But it is a pretty sweet ride" "He knows better than to mess with someone else's toys, he has done that before and the outcome was not pretty" Rose says as she slides out of the jeep, giving me a warm smile. "But he is right, it is a sweet ride darlin'. You'll have to tell us how got it, I'm guessing its another great story." Jasper says as he and a very bubbly Alice walk over to where Emmett, Rose, Edward and I are standing.

 **Almost done with this chapter and working out ideas for the next...**


	9. First Day of School, Take Two

~Bella POV~

Just as I finished putting away the last of my new clothes I noticed that the sky outside was beginning to lighten a bit as a new day was ushered in. Deciding it was time to start getting ready for school I went to the bathroom and after turning on the shower I stripped off the previous day's clothing and stepped into the steamy water. Now mind you that a shower is completely unnecessary because I do not sweat or really get dirty, but I still enjoy the feeling and it has become a bit of a habit for me. Once done in the shower I dry off my hair and apply a small amount of make-up, mainly to frame my eyes and some lipstick. Deciding not to go so racy with the clothing this time I settle for a pair of charcoal gray leggings, a deep blue sweater dress belted at the waist and a pair of light gray mid-calf leather slouch boots.

After grabbing my messenger bag I go to get my helmet and it hits me that I left my bike at the Cullen's house on Friday. " _Great_ , guess I'm taking the car then" I grumble to myself. I rarely like to drive my car anywhere because it draws an even larger crowd than the bike does, its a limited edition Bugatti Veyron. I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I bought it, I just saw it and fell in love with it. Plus I love how fast it is. Grabbing the keys to the car I head out the front door, but as soon as I open the door I realize that I am not alone. Standing in my driveway leaning against his silver Volvo is Edward. Sighing and shaking my head a bit I walk over to him and say "Hi" My voice sounding a bit too nervous for my liking. "Good morning, love. I thought you could use a lift to school since your bike it still at my house" Edward says with my favorite crooked smile. Smiling myself I say "Its not really necessary, I have a car as well as the bike" I can see Edward's face fall a bit, but he quickly changes his facial expression and says "I'm sorry. I assumed that the bike was your only transportation" Edward says as he starts to walk at a human pace back to he car but I quickly rush in front of him to stop him. Reaching up and placing my hand on his cheek, I smile and say "I said it was not necessary, not that I did not want a ride" Smiling again he rubs his cheek against my hand. Once again I am struck with a feeling of uneasiness with the even this small act of physical contact with another person. I quickly pull my hand way and turn to go to the passenger side door. But before I can even reach to open the door Edward is already standing there with the door open for me. "M'lady" He says in such a corny way with his crooked smile that if I was still human I would be blushing hard.

I know that Edward caught my uneasiness with contact, but thankfully he did not bring it up on our way to school. Instead he talked about various other things, including the fact that both Emmett and Jasper had been eying my bike all weekend but he had been able to keep it safe from them. "Jasper knows better and would never ride it without asking you first, but Emmett is another story" Edward says with a little laugh. "If he know whats good for him and he values his limbs he will leave it alone. That is a custom made and irreplaceable piece of mechanical art" I say in a serious tone that receives an eye brow lift and a light chuckle from Edward. "Don't worry love, I warned him. I doubt he will do anything that would upset you, he is too happy to have you back to do that. They all are happy to have you back, as am I. But as you said the other day, we have a lot to talk about and work out and I will not push you. But, we need to line up our stories on how we all know each other, with you just moving here and suddenly knowing us already" Thinking on this I ask "Were do they think your family lived before moving here?" "LA, Hollywood area" Edward says "Thats perfect, that is where I said I came from too. We will just tell people that we used to go to the same school and we were all close friends, and you and I used to date before your family moved away. We all fell out of contact before my parents died and I moved here not knowing that you all were here already. It was just a happy coincidence." Smiling, Edward says "That will work"

A couple of minutes later we pull into the school parking lot and park next to a large jeep that I assume belongs to Emmett. Turing to Edward to comment on the size of the jeep I am cut off when someone opens my door and scoops me up into a bear hug. _Emmett_. Laughing I hug him back. "Morning belly-bear, what took you guys so long? Stopped off to have a bit of fun?" Emmett says with a wag of his eyebrows. Once again I would be blushing furiously if I was still human. Slapping Emmett on the shoulder as he set me down, I say "No, we were talking about stuff. Including the fact that you have been eying my bike all weekend" I say. Emmett gives me a sheepish look and says "Aww...come on, you know that I would never mess with it unless you said it was ok. But it is a pretty sweet ride"

"He knows better than to mess with someone else's toys, he has done that before and the outcome was not pretty" Rose says as she slides out of the jeep, giving me a warm smile. "But he is right, it is a sweet ride darlin'. You'll have to tell us how got it, I'm guessing its another great story." Jasper says as he and a very bubbly Alice walk over to where Emmett, Rose, Edward and I are standing.

Absentmindedly I notice that we are starting to get a lot of stares from the other students as they arrive at school, but I choose to just ignore it for now. Looking back at Alice I notice that she looks like she is about to burst with energy and is smiling so big that it is almost making my face hurt. "You ok Alice?" I ask with a bit of a laugh."Yep! I'm perfect, absolutely, positively, 100% fantastically perfect" Lifting an eyebrow at her I get the feeling that she probably saw something that is going to happen, soon maybe. "Ok Alice, what are you up to and what did you see?" I ask. " _What?_ Can't I just be in a great, happy mood without someone accusing me if being _up_ to something?" Alice says in a fake hurt tone. We all look at her with an expression of _'yeah right'_ "Ok, ok. You got me. I _did_ see something, but I'll tell you all after school, and don't worry. Its a good thing, a _wonderful_ thing."

~Alice POV~

*Flashback*

I was in my closet looking over my outfit options for the day and absentmindedly wondering what Bella was going to be wearing today at school when I was hit with a vision. _*_ _Vision begins*_ We were all seated in the family room laughing at something Emmett just said when there was a knock at the front door and I ran to open it. It was our cousins! They had come for a visit. _*Vision ends*_ It has been such a long time since we have seen them and it will be wonderful for Bella to be able to reconnect with them as well. Thinking about Bella I realized that there was a blank spot in my vision and wonder why she is keeping her shield up and blocking me. Determined to confront her about it later I get back to picking out the perfect outfit for school.

*End Flashback*

~Bella POV~

We all laugh and shake our heads at her happy energy as Edward fills everyone in on the back story of how I know them already. Once inside, the other say their farewells to Edward and I as they head off to their first class. Edward walk me to my class door and before parting be gives me a small kiss on my cheek then heads to his class.

All eyes are on me when I enter my class, to tell the truth I had noticed that people were staring more than usual since I arrived at school today. But I just attributed it to the fact that I was once again hanging around the 'mysterious Cullens'. Its not like I don't get my fair share of people staring at me normally, but its still a bit unnerving. Once seated I am flanked on both sides by the two humans Amber and Krisy as they start to bombard me with questions "Omg, was that Edward Cullen I saw kissing you on the cheek? He like, never talks to anyone other than his family." Amber says in a jealous tone and before I can answer her, Krisy starts to talk "And I saw you out in the parking lot with the whole group of them. That big one; not sure what his name is, was hugging you. How do you know them? You just started here on Friday." Talking a steadying, but unnecessary breath I say, loud enough for the eavesdroppers seated around us to hear "Oh yeah, I know them. The big one; thats Emmett, and don't let his size fool you. He is a giant teddy bear. We all used to go to the same school down in LA. We were all very close, best friends really. Edward and I had been dating for a few months as well. Then they had to move, I was so sad and heart broken when they left and we lost contact with each other. Then after my parents died I decided that I didn't want to live there anymore, too many bad memory's. So I moved here and I honestly had no idea that they were here, not until I saw them on Friday." The emotion I put into the story is so true and real that I almost felt myself getting ready to cry, as if I could.

"Wow that is so romantic, finding each other again I mean. Sorry about your parents..." Krisy says but it cut off my Amber "So what, are you living at a foster home or something?" She says in an almost snide voice. "No, I petitioned the courts for emancipation since I am so close to 18, plus with all the money and assets my parents left me I was afraid that if I was places in the foster system that it would get lost or misused. You know how corrupt government and people get when it comes to money." I say in a matter-of-fact tone. I can see that both of them have more to say on both the Cullens and no parents subjects but thankfully the teacher calls the class to order and neither of them have a chance to comment further on either subject.

Once the bell rings signaling the end of class I quickly gather my things and exit the class before anyone can question me again. As expected, Edward was waiting right outside my class. His wonderful, crooked smile spread a crossed his face. "How was your class?" Edward asks as we make out way towards my next class. Trying to suppress a giggle I say "It was fine, but you probably already know that because you were probable listening in." His smile gets even bigger as he says "It was all quite amusing, although I do not care for that Amber girls thoughts about you." He says in a bitter tone. "Don't worry about her, I have it under control" I tell him as we arrive at my next class, art. As before, Edward gives me a parting kiss on the cheek before heading to his next class.

Entering my art class I do my best to ignore the stares I get from the other students as I make my way to my desk. Just as I sit down a boy approaches me. He is slightly taller than I am and slim, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. His face looks young and his cheeks look slightly plump as if still holding on to his baby fat. "Hi, I'm Mike Wheeler, I didn't get a chance to talk with you last week or introduce myself" He says. "Hi Mike, I'm Bella." I say, trying to sound nice, but not interested at the same time. "Yeah I know who you are, the whole school knows about you. We don't get new students very often, especially ones as beautiful as you" Mike says in a tone that says he is trying to hit on me. "Anyways, I was wondering if you need someone to show you around or maybe just hang out. Maybe this Friday, if your free we could go see a movie or something?" Wow, that was fast. I thought that I would at least be here a few weeks before the guys started hitting on me. I needed to put a stop to this now before it got out of hand "Umm...Mike thats really sweet of you and you seem like a nice guy, but I'm already seeing someone" Mike looks completely out of wits and lost for words, as if no girl had ever turned him down. "But you just got here, how can you be seeing someone already and who?" He asks in a slightly angered tone. Ok, he is getting a bit pushy now "Not that that it is your business but I'm dating Edward Cullen" I say in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh, yeah I saw you hanging with him and his family in the parking lot this morning. How do you know them already? They never talk to anyone else, they are so freaky." Mike says "We all used to go to the same school in LA and Edward and I used to date, we kinda just picked up where we left off I guess. And they are not freaky, they are just mature" Thankfully the teacher called the class to order before the conversation could go any longer, today was going to be a long day.

After an agonizingly long hour long class; in which Mike kept staring over at me so much that he almost got in trouble with the teacher, the bell finally rang and I was up and on my way to the door before it finished ringing. Once again Edward was waiting for me outside my class, but this time he did not look happy. He looked down right pissed and was staring over my head at Mike. Whispering just loud enough for Edward to hear I say "Don't worry about, I doubt he will try anything. He is too scared of you all to try anything." Edward's facial features relax a bit, but just as a show of male over-protectiveness he wraps an arm around my waist as we walk away from my art class on our way to my next class. Even though I know that he is being overprotective again and its slightly annoying, I don't say anything. Hopefully Mike and any other boy in this school will take this as a hint that I'm not interested in them and I wont have to deal with lovestruck, puppy-dog eyed teenage boys following me around all the time.

Once we arrive at my English class Edward releases me only to pull me close again to kiss me on the cheek. English class seemed to flow by fast and before I knew it the bell was ringing and I was headed out the door. This time it was not just Edward but the entire Cullen clan waiting for me. Before Edward can get a hold of me Alice links arms with me and Rose and says "If you gentlemen will excuse us we need to use the restroom, See you all in class" Both Rose and I raise an eyebrow at that statement, but we are already being pulled down the hall towards the nearest girls room. Once there Alice checks to make sure it is empty and tells Rose to block the door before turning to me with a serious look and asking "Ok why are you blocking me? I have not been able to see any of your future since we went shopping. Are you still planning to run away?" Her statement shocked me a bit, when did she see me running? I had not really thought about that since my encounter with Edward in the meadow on Friday. I heard Rose gasp at Alice's statement and when I looked over at her, her face was a mixture of sadness and anger. Honestly the only reason I was blocking her was I wanted to be able to surprise her with the gift I got her when we went shopping. No one has ever been able to surprise her and I wanted to be the first. "First off, when it comes to my shield, it is just an automatic thing. If I'm not concentrating on keeping it down it pops back up. Second, how could you think that I would run? I mean yes, when I first saw Edward and you all at school on Friday I ran. But it was out of sheer instinct and fear. But I have my family back, my sisters back now and I'm not running. Ever again."

Smiling, Alice engulfed me in a hug that was seconds later joined by Rose. After a moment or two we separated and Rose said "You better not run, _ever._ I don't think this family could take losing you again and I know that it would end Edward. It already almost did once." "I won't. _Ever_." I repeat with a smile. "Ok ladies, we should probably get to class. I think the boys have been without our graceful presence for long enough." Alice says. Laughing, we all head out of the girls facility and back into the hall. We make it to our class just as the bell rings. Since I missed this class last week due to running out when I saw Edward, I go strait to the teacher in the front to hand him my slip from the office while Rose and Alice go sit with the rest of the family. Handing it to the teacher, he looks at it then back at me and says "Ah, yes. Miss Swan. I expected you last week. Why did you leave before class?" Smiling I say "Monsieur Franklin. Pardonnez-moi, S'il vous plaît. Je me sentais malade et rentra chez lui." **(Mister Franklin. Please forgive me. I was feeling ill and went home)** I can see the stunned look on my french teachers face and it takes him a moment to shake it off before saying "Yes, well..umm...just take a note to the office next time. Sit anywhere you can find an open seat." I turn to see a similar stunned look on the faces of all the other student, even my family looked a bit stunned at my perfect french.

They all had a surprised yet bemused look, except Emmett. He looked a little upset. Walking to the back of the class I sit in an open seat between Edward and Emmett. Looking over at Emmett I ask him "Whats wrong Em-bear?" "Well, I was hoping that you would have an issue with learning foreign language stuff like I do. I remember you used to always complain about having a hard time with it before, but now your just like the rest of the family" Patting his arm I say "Well if it makes you feel any better it did take me a while to learn them and I had to do it without help or books and it was out of necessity because I was living were those languages were spoken." That didn't seem to make Emmett feel any better although. Edward leans over and asks in an amused voice "How many languages do you know, love?" "Umm..about 20 I think, I speak some better than others" I say with a smile. Emmett makes a bit of a disgruntled sound at my statement "Its ok Emmett, I'm sure Bella would help you with your studies" Jasper says as he barley contains his laughter. Emmett just sinks lower into his seat and scowls at us, causing us all to laugh as the teacher calls the class to order.

Once again the bell rang out signaling the end of class. We all had lunch this hour and after exiting our class we make our way together to the cafeteria. As we walk down the hall I can hear whispers from the students around us. 'did you hear about the new girl?' One guy asks. 'yeah, I heard that she used to know the Cullen freaks back in LA' Some girl answers. 'And she used to date that Edward guy too, lucky bitch' Another girl says. 'Makes since, she look like them too, all supermodel like' Another guy says. 'And she has that same strange eye color as well. I wonder if its some sort of disease or disorder? I mean there adopted dad _is_ a doctor. Maybe he adopted them so he can cure them or something' Another guy says. I try to do my best to tune out the whispers after that. Edward must have seen that I was having an issue with all the students whispering about me and gave my hand a little squeeze.

I can hear the roar of students chattering away as we approach the cafeteria, but as soon as we walk through the doors it becomes silent as every human in the room turns to see us enter. It was very unnerving. I still hated being the center of attention. Jasper must have sensed that I was having an issue because I can feel his influence pushing against my shield. Looking over at him I smile and say "It's ok Jasper, I'm good, but thanks" "Anytime darlin'" He says with a smile. After grabbing our trays and putting a few unnecessary food items on them we make out way to the empty table at the far end of the room. Once settled in Alice asks "So Bella, what class do you have next?" "Umm..Advanced Music, then trigonometry. What about you?" I say. A little bummed looking she says "I have English, then Biology. But you will have Edward in your music class and Emmett in trig." That made me happy that at least I will have a few classes with my family. "Your in Advanced Music with me, love? So I take it that foreign languages weren't the only thing you have studied over the years" Edward says with his crooked smile. "Nope, I have studied a lot of things over the years. But when it comes to music I learned to enjoy playing the piano, the violin, the cello, and the guitar but I prefer acoustic over electric." I say. Edward looked down at me with a mixture of love, pride and happiness. I smile back and settle into a comfortable silence that is quickly interrupted by a growl from Rose.

Looking up at her to question the growl, I see her looking across the room and turning to look in that direction I see that Mike kid headed towards our table. This guy must have a death wish or something. Suddenly Edward growls next to me and I wonder what Mike was thinking that made Edward growl, but I had some idea of what it might be. Once he get to the table, Mike looks only at me, not even acknowledging the rest of my family seated with me. "Hey Bella, I was wondering what time I should pick you up on Friday?" He says. "Excuse me? What do you mean?" I say a bit confused. "Your know, Friday. The movies. You and me. We talked about it in art class." Mike says, a bit too eagerly. "Yes, I remember. But I also remember telling you that I was seeing someone and was not interested. I thought you understood." I say and as a show of that fact, Edward wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him. "Yeah, but I..I thought..." Mike says, but is interrupted by Emmett. "Hey, it doesn't matter what you thought. My little sis said she was not interested and clearly you need to have your eyes checked if you cant see her seated here with her boyfriend. Now back off, or I'll make you back off." Emmett says standing with cliched fists at his side as a show of intimidation. Each of my family members give Mike a glare that could kill as Mike just nods and backs away from our table looking like he was about to piss himself.

Once again I feel as is my face should be red with embarrassment. "Well _that_ was embarrassing" say before looking over at Emmett I say "Thanks Em-bear, hopefully he will finally get a clue. But something tells me that that's not going to happen." Smiling again Emmett says "No problem Belly-bear, no one messes with my little sis" After another moment of awkward silence Alice starts talking about another epic shopping trip and we finish our lunch hour talking about more pleasant things than Mike Wheeler's apparent obsession with me. After the bell rings we all part ways as Edward and I make our way to music class. It was quite fun being able to show Edward some of that I have learned music wise over the years. I even thought about playing him some of the pieces that I have written over the year. Some of them would be ok to share, but most of them were written from a place to darkness and lonesomeness. I would be too afraid to share those with him, or with anyone for that matter. Shaking off that dread, I enjoy the rest of class before the bell rings and we make our way to my last class of the day. After another parting kiss on the cheek from Edward I go into the class room and make my way to the back to sit with Emmett. All-in-all it was not too bad, plus I was able to help Emmett with some of his work and his joke and story telling made the hour pass quickly.

Once the final bell of the day rang out both Emmett and I made our way out of class and greeted the rest of the family. Alice once again was all smiles and I knew that she was hiding something "So Bella, you are coming over to our place. Right?" Alice says. "Yes, Alice I am. But I need to stop at my place real quick. So I will see you guys there in a bit" I say, then turn to Edward and ask "Do you mind giving me a ride home?" Like I even need to ask. "Of course love" Edward says. After our parting goodbyes to the family we make our way to the parking lot and to Edwards Volvo. After the few minute drive we arrive at my house and I turn to Edward and say "I need to pick up a few things, so I think I will just drive myself. I'll see you at your house in a little bit. Ok" I Can see that Edward does not quite like that idea but he just nods and says "Ok, love. I'll see you at the house then." With a finally parting kiss on the cheek, Edward starts the engine and takes off. Once he is gone I head out into the woods for a quick hunt. After taking down two deer I head back to my house. Once I gather up all the gifts from the weekend shopping trip and load them into my car I head towards the Cullen household. As I make my way there I think about all that has taken place today and wonder if every day is going to be this eventful and to tell the honest truth; if they are going to be, that is just fine with me.

* * *

 **Ok, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Staring work on chapter 9 (Probably going to be titled Surprises and surprise visits) but working on that too. Will have a chapter preview soon. As always please R/R.**


	10. Author's Notes 2

To answer some of the reviews and comments posted.

1) there will be a point were Bella and Edward talk about all that has happened when he left and what she went through. All the pain and uncertainty will come out (there may even be a fight, but still working that out)

2) There is a reason why Mike Wheeler is so much like Mike Newton (But that will come up later)

3) The Denali sisters are not going to be like what I have seen in so many stories (Not slutty, mean succubi)

4) Yes the French was translated from google. I know it's not great, but I don't know French (even though I would love to) Sorry if the translation is crappy.

5) After re-reading the story again I have notices several spelling/grammar issues and I will be fixing those and re-posting the corrected chapters in the next few days.


	11. Note

Sorry, I have been in the middle of moving and have not had time to sit and write for a while, I have also hit major writers block. I have in no way abandond this story, I am just working on another because I have a plot bunny running through my head right now that wont let my concentrate on this story until I get it out.


	12. Update!

I am so sorry, my laptop bit the dust (the motherboard got fried somehow) and I lost everything. All the stories I have been working on, everything is gone. got a new computer and a external hard-drive to save everything to. I am having to start from scratch on this story and all my other stories. I hope to have some new chapters soon. will update as soon as possible. once again sorry to all my readers.


End file.
